Firstborn
by saki-li
Summary: -Reto La primera vez itadei-Itachi el primogenito varon de los uchiha y deidara el primogenito doncel de los namikaze, ambos tendran que aprender a sobrellevar y aceptar sus propios defectos para poder permanecer juntos en una sociedad moderna y conservadora. Itadei y sasunaru
1. El Primogenito

**Firstborn**

En todas las familias el anuncio del primer embarazo es razón de regocijo y alegría simbolizando no solo la consumación del matrimonio sino el producto del amor entre ambas partes. No hay nada mas hermoso en este mundo que ser parte del gran milagro de la vida junto con la persona que mas amas.

Sin embargo para muchos clanes en Konoha el primer embarazo simbolizaba mas de lo que las simples familias podían pensar. Para ellos simbolizaba la bienvenida a una nueva línea sucesoria en donde los primogénitos debían seguir bajo los pasos de sus antecesores dejando un poco de libertad porque a pesar de ser conservadores los años pasan y siempre la nueva generación tendrá algo bueno he inovador que aportar al negocio familiar.

Por excelencia se podría decir que los clanes velaban que el embarazo diera por fruto un varon era algo que por tradición se esperaba de un primer embarazo. Sin embargo si tenían un doncel o una mujer no era algo que se menos preciara públicamente. Tanto el doncel como la mujer podía ganar un buen puesto dentro de la sociedad y ser la envidia de todos los clanes pero siempre seria algo mas difícil de ganar a diferencia de un varon quien a pesar de tener sus propias dificultades era aceptado y reconocido con mayor rapidez.

A pesar de las muchas "libertades" que podían tener los donceles y mujeres en el siglo ventinuno aun existían códigos de comportamiento que determinaban que tan buen prospecto podían llegar a ser para obtener marido. Ellos debían ser cultos por excelencia y maravillosos anfitriones aprendiendo asi como organizar a la perfeccion desde una simple reunión familiar hasta una cena de gala. Dentro de su educación era indispensable que conocieran al pie de la letra todo lo relacionado con la música, las artes, política y aun que su opinion no contase mucho en el siguiente elemento negocios también.

Era de esperarse que los donceles y las mujeres supieran como minimo de donde iba y venia el dinero que disponían para administrar su hogar debían tener conocimiento sobre la empresa o empresas, que producían o exportaban. Eso decía mucho de ellos, mostraba interés y cultura no solamente una cara bonita para mostrar como eran en antaño.

Pero al igual que sus antecesores las mujeres y donceles están en la obligación de brindar un primogénito en su primer año de embarazo. Es por ello que dentro de su educación son vigilados minuciosamente por sus clanes por lo que es raro verlos en escuelas publicas o mixtas. Nunca se vera a un doncel o mujer caminar solo por las calles o acompañado por un varon que no pertenesca a su clan.

Los varones tiene un poco mas de suerte o al menos eso es lo que algunos piensan. El varon no solo debe ser culto y respetuoso en todo sentido de la palabra debe ser vivaz y suspicaz, frio y calculador para todo tipo de negocio hasta para el "amor". Debe regirse bajo las normas de su clan y si el varon resulta ser el primogénito debera cargar con las responsabilidades del mismo, velando asi por el bienestar de cada uno de sus miembros sin excepción al igual que su antecesor. El varon esta en la obligación de encontrar una pareja que cubra todas las expectativas del clan y las propias creando en su primer año la línea sucesoria para la siguiente generación. Sin embargo a pesar de todas estas responsabilidades los varones podían divertirse a sus anchas hasta la consumación de su matrimonio. Desde muy temprana edad se les permitia sociabilizar con jóvenes de su misma edad o mayores para asi adquirir experiencia en toda clase de campo.

ITADEI

Konoha se destacaba por ser una ciudad moderna en todo sentido de la palabra pero a su vez tradicionalista albergado a los clanes mas antiguos y poderosos de la tierra de fuego. Entre ellos destacan el clan Uchiha liderado actualmente por Fugaku quien es el orgulloso padre de dos varones con su esposa mikoto y el clan Namikaze liderado por minato quien a su vez era el orgulloso padre de dos donceles junto con su esposa kushina.

Ambos clanes llevan una amistad milenaria desde la época de sus ancestros pero a su vez eran dos potencias mundiales en la selva de los negocios. Sharinga corp era reconocida por su gran trabajo en la medicina siendo dueños del mayor porcentaje de los hospitales, clínicas y laboratorios de investigacion alrededor de todo konoha. Mientras que Rasenga corp se encargaba de producir la maquinaria que se utilizaban en dichas clínicas además de contar con un gran suministros de materia prima organica que se utilizaba para la elaboración de los fármacos que utilizaban en los laboratorios.

Fugaku y Minato siempre habían concordado en todo referente a negocios en lo unico que discrepaban era al momento de criar a sus respectivos hijos. Fugaku siempre le reprochaba al rubio su libertinaje con el mayor de sus hijos mientras que minato le recriminaba el ser tan duro y estricto con itachi. No obstante si pasamos por alto este pequeño detalle podemos decir que ambas familias se llevan de maravilla. Especialmente las señoras de la casa mikoto y kushina eran las hermanas o hijas que siempre quisieron tener. Salian juntas a todos lados compartiendo y departiendo cada vez que se diera la ocacion sin embargo mediante que iban creciendo sus retoños su preocupación crecia al ver como cada uno de ellos trataban de llenar las expectativas de sus padres y clanes.

ITADEI

Muy bien ahora sirve el te para deleitar a tus futuros suegros debes aprender a ser equilibrado- dijo una mujer mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa

Tomo con suma delicadeza la tetera y sin ejercer mucha presión vertio exitosamente el te en la pequeña vasija dejando un espacio razonable de aire para que no se rebalsar. La mujer no le quito la mirada de encima hasta que poso cuidadosamente la tetera en su lugar- Perfecto- felicito tomando un poco del te- ahora recita el ultimo de los preceptos

El rubio suspiro hondo cerrando los ojos tratando de recordarlos todo- cumplir las obligaciones con calma y respeto…..- empezó con calma entreabriendo un poco los ojos- también reflexionar antes de … cantar…. Mn no actuar eso te dara honor y gloria- suspiro tras ver nervioso a la mujer que tenia en frente quien únicamente le sonrrio maternalmente-

Muy bien deira-san aun tenemos que practicar la parte de los preceptos pero en general lo has estado haciendo muy bien- le comento suavemente aliviando al rubio

Muchas gracias shizune-san prometo mejorar la próxima vez no me equivocare- le dijo con convicción tras parase también

Tranquilo, esta bien como lo estas haciendo solo no te exijas demasiado todavía falta mucho para que vayas a la casamentera- dijo shizune tras abrazarlo- tomate lo con calma dei-chan

Deidara no pudo replicar solo dejarse abrazar por su institutriz- eso ya lo se pero quiero que papa este orgulloso de mi…

Minato-sama ya esta orgulloso de ti- le recordó acariciándole la espalda-no necesitas presionarte tanto si-

Esta bien pero aun quiero seguir practicando los preceptos- le pidió sacando un suspiro de shizune

De acuerdo continuaremos pero debes prometer que te lo tomaras con calma- le advirtió tras deshacer el abrazo y darle un beso en la frente-

El rubio asintió esbozando una bella sonrisa- bien ya es hora de retirarme tsunade sama debe seguir alterada con las preparaciones para el cumpleaños de naruto-sama- informo suspirando pesado sacando una risita de parte de didara

Ba-chan tiene suerte de tenerte shizune-san- comento con suavidad tras suspirar ante la mención de su pequeño hermano- hablando de naruto no le he sentido en toda la mañana- comento preocupado

Oh es verdad hoy fue a comprar su primer kimono de gala con kushina-sama y iruka-san- le dijo soltando un pequeña risita- vaya que se encontraba emocionado, bueno lo dejo deidara-sama nos vemos la próxima clase- shizune se despidió tras hacer una reverencia siendo imitado por el rubio

Deidara suspiro al ver como su maestra se perdia entre los corredores para luego ir a tomar un poco de sol en su juego de jardín. Deidara adoraba esta época del año no hacia mucho calor ni mucho frio el clima era simplemente fresco y podía quedarse horas en su mecedora ovalada lo suficientemente ancha como para dos personas hecha de mimbre. Se dejo caer suavemente tras impulsarse un poco y dejar que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo dando como resultado un suave balanceo, adelante y atrás ayudado de la brisa fresca de la mañana- hnm- sintió como el aire comenzaba a jugar un poco con su kimono levantando levemente decidio que era momento de relajarse y dejar que el viento se llevase temporalmente sus preocupaciones

Aun que para muchos sus preocupaciones no pareciesen la gran cosa para deidara era de suma importancia mantenerse en un perfil bajo pero a la vez importante, quería resaltar entre los demas donceles y damas de la sociedad no solo por sus facciones o habilidades quería demostrar que el podía ser igual de valioso he inteligente que un varon. Pudiendo discutir tema de alta relevancia sin sonar insolente, hasta ahora habia logrado la mitad de su cometido tenia impresionado a sus padres y amigos de negocios todos decían que era un doncel excepcional he increíblemente bello con un carisma envidiable. Pero para deidara no era suficiente aun el necesitaba estar por sobre encima de todos es por eso que se esmeraba en aprender cosas que a su corta edad aun no tenia porque aprenderlas sin embargo el insistia he insistia.

Cualquiera pensaría que siempre me fue asi de exigente consigo mismo pero que equivocados estaban. Pobres ilusos si supieran que lo ultimo que el quería a la edad de siete años era ser casi tan perfecto como lo era ahora.

**Flash Back**

Deidara-sama espere porfavor! No corra por lo pasillos- grito una mujer de largos cabellos cobrizos mientras perseguia a un pequeño doncel de siete años

No no no no no no quiero ir a jugar al jardín uhn-grito sin dejar de correr hasta llegar al lugar antes mencionado

Deidara-sama porfavor vuelva tenemos una cita con.. oh por dios!- grito alarmada la mujer al ver con horror como el joven amo abandonaba sus sandalia y se lanzaba al lodo aruinando el nuevo kimono que acababan de adquirir.

Si!- deidara empezó a correr como alma que lleva al viento mientras jugaba y salpicaba el lodo por todas partes, no paso mucho tiempo para que su nana pidiera refuerzos de parte de los agentes de seguridad que habían empezado a perseguir por todo el jardín.

A ver si me alcanzan uhn! - exlamo tras sacarles la lengua, deidara no tardo en perderlos llegando a la entrada principal sin percatarse que sus padres se encontraban en la entrada principal trastabillo rodando lo que quedaba del camino quedando sentado con la piernas abiertas frente a sus padres.

Deidara!- exclamaron ambos alarmados viendo el desastre que era su hijo

El pequeño rubio se tomo la cabeza tratando de que su visión dejara de ser borrosa y ante las exclamaciones de sus padres por lo cual alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de su madre, una mirada reprobatoria de su padre y otros dos pares de ojos rubis que desconocia.

Te encuentras bien cariño- le pregunto su madre con preocupación con toda la intención de agacharse para ayudarlo pero deidra la detuvo parándose antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo- estoy bien mami solo estuve jugando en el jardín- se explico tras sonrreir ampliamente ignorando por completo a la visitas y enfocándose en el bulto que llevaba kushina- es el?! Pregunto con emoción mientras saltaba para poder ver lo mejor

Kushina simplemente rio con suavidad tras asentir con la cabeza – puedo ver lo puedo verlo?! Porfavor!- rogo mientras seguía saltando.

Por su parte minato estaba molesto y sumamente avergonzado al ver el comportamiento de su hijo deidara estaba hecho un desastre todo su kimono estaba cubierto de barro los bordes bajos del mismo estaban rasgados al igual que las imágenes que lo adornaban, habían perdido completamente su forma. Su cabello antes lacio y sedoso ahora estaba opaco y enmarañado entre la suciedad y las plantas. Pero eso no era lo que mas le indignaba, era el hecho de que su hijo habia sido descortes con sus invitados los habia ignorado completamente y ahora saltaba como un conejo para ver a su recién nacido hermano menor.

Señor disculpenos la tardanza – se excuso uno de los agentes de seguridad mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento de semejante carrera

Es demasiado rápido señor namikaze le prometemos que no volverá a suceder- comento otro detrás del primero

Estoy seguro que no va a volver a pasar, hablare con ustedes mas tarde- les indico lo menos molesto posible pero sin embargo no podía evitarlo.

Vamos mama déjame ver aun que se una vez uhn- continuo deidara, de tanto saltar su kimo no ya se estaba deslizando por su hombro.

Bien ya era el colmo deidara ya estaba perdiendo la compostura y todo el decoro lo estaba haciendo que dar en ridículo frente a su sobrino y a su cuñado que no dejaban de ver todo con mucha divercion.

Deidara veras a tu hermano en otro momento- ordeno minato con firmeza, ya habia sido demasiado condecendiente con su retoño deidara tenia que aprender que ya no era un bebe.

Pero papa..- reclamo haciendo un puchero

Pero nada, ya suficiente espectáculo estas armando ve con los señores – dijo con firmeza en alusión a sus agentes de seguridad, el pequeño iba a replicar nuevamente pero trago seco al ver la mirada fría de su padre-

Esta bien…

Minato suspiro pesado viendo como su hijo se iba con los hombres y se perdia dentro de la casa.

Vaya deidara es tan vivas como siempre- solto nagato sonriente haciendo suspirar a kushina y ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de minato.

Creemos que solo es una etapa- musito kushina con suavidad mientras arropaba a su bebe-

El pediatra dijo que con un nuevo bebe en la casa deidara podría ponerse inquieto y hiperactivo para obtener mas atencion- trato de excusarse o mas bien convencerse a si mismo minato

Oh vaya, en serio?- dijo con incredulidad tras sonrreir- a mi parecer es todo lo contrario se ve que esta mas que emocionado con la llegada de Naru-chan… quizás solo necesita una pequeña charla no lo crees minato?

El rubio apretó los puños con impotencia habia tratado de ignorar esto durante mucho tiempo le habia rogado a los dioses o cualquier entidad que ayudase a deidara a reconsiderar sus acciones por cuenta propia pero hasta ahora no habia tenido suerte. Su hijo era un alma libre y despreocupaba que vivia cada dia como si fuese el ultimo desgraciadamente con eso no se consigue un buen marido o una buena imagen ante la sociedad. Deidara pronto cumpliría diez y los dos años restantes se pasarian volando ya no podría resguardar el comportamiento de su hijo con absurdas excusas deidara tenia que crecer y aceptar sus responsabilidades como primogénito y doncel de los namikaze.

Señor- llamo el ama de llave de la masion- la cena esta servida- minato asintió y guio a su esposa he invitados dentro de la casa hoy arreglaría las cosas con deidara de una manera u otra.

**Itadei**

La cena paso sin mayor problema, deidara conocio a su tio nagato y a su primo kyubi que venían desde suna eran personas muy agradables. Al parecer su tio quería que tanto el como kyubi fueran amigos por lo que se quedarían una pequeña temporada en konoha hasta que las clases en el internado de kyubi se reanudaran. El rubio estaba mas que feliz al fin tendría alguien con quien jugar y hacerle bromas a los guarda espaldas que lo perseguían constante mente en difinitiva esto seria muy divertido.

Bien deidara habia comenzado a retractarse en definitiva su primo era todo menos divertido. Era como un mini adulto en persona, sus padres los habían dejado en uno de los salones de juegos de deidara para pasar el tiempo y conocerse mejor pero lo único que habían hecho hasta ahora era jugar cartas y shogi el rubio no pudo evitar bufar frustrado por la falta de divercion.

Es de mala educacion bufar- le reprocho el pelirojo haciendo que deidara hiciera un puchero- si continuas haciendo muecas te quedaran marcas- continuo tras tomar una carta de la baraja.

Ya estuvo, estoy arto de tus reproches- exclamo deidara azotando ambas manos contra la mesa-

No es necesario que grites puedo escucharte perfectamente – continuo con suavidad sin perder la compostura deidara estaba apunto de lanzarse enciama de su primo- deja de reprenderme no eres mi madre- espeto aun de pie

Tienes razón no soy tia kushina pero no puedo evitar hacerte observaciones que te servirán en el futuro- le dijo encogiendo se de hombros el rubio no pudo mas y tomo a kyubi del cuello del kimono-

Deja de comportarte de manera tan altanera esta no es tu casa y tu no eres nadie para corregirme uhn- deidara estaba furioso, su primo se comportaba de una manera tan perfecta y refinada que lo hacia perder la cabeza.

Kyubi suspiro tras alzar una ceja el no era vocero de la violencia al contrario siempre considero que las palabras eran la mejor estrategia para ganar una conversación- y que haras golpearme? una eleccion bastante sutil para un namikaze aun que dudo que tio minato piense igual.

Deidara fruncio el seño mientras tenia el puño alzado listo para darle en el hermoso rostro porcelanado de su primo. Sin embargo ante la mención de su padre no hizo mas que apretar la mandubila con frustración sabia que estaba siendo un poco exagerado pero ya no podía mas su primo era demasiado perfecto y refinado que le enfermaba.

Tu tienes la culpa- inquirio molesto tras soltarlo de golpe

Yo?- pregunto incrédulo tras acomodarse el kimono y sentarse apropiadamente despues de ordenar el desastre que habia hecho su primo

Si tu, y tu forma tan perfecta de ser- le reprocho molesto sentándose en la mesa

Kyubi se sonrojo levemente ante el halago- gracias, pero yo no soy perfecto.. solo trato de ser un buen ejemplo para mi hermanito.

Deidara lo vio con curiosidad- a que te refieres?- dijo cruzándose de piernas como un indio sobre la mesa viendo a kyubi con mucha atención.

Veras hace un año mis padres tuvieron un nuevo bebe.. un varon su nombre es gaara- dijo con suavidad tras sonrreir- a pesar que solo soy un doncel papa y mama confiaron en mi para velar por mi hermanito y ser su ejemplo a seguir.

Aun no comprendo bien?¿ como hiciste para que tus papas confiaran en ti- pregunto intrigado-

Solo me comporte como debía, dei-san, ser el primogénito doncel tiene una responsabilidad muy grande, nunca te lo han dicho?- pregunto entre incrédulo y curioso el pelirojo

Hm no lo recuerdo uhn papa a veces suele darme lecturas sobre ello pero tiendo a aburrirme asi que solo lo ignoro- dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa

Kuybi suspiro resignado tras negar con la cabeza- eso explica tu falta de educacion

Hey!- se quejo deidara haciendo un mohín

Te comportas como un bebe.. es decir no actuas como alguien de tu edad- le explico

Pues al menos no me comporto como un viejo adulto- respondio ofendido.

No quería decir esto pero prefiero comportarme como un viejo adulto a ser una vergüenza para mi familia-respondio algo molesto kyubi

Que has dicho?!- le grito molesto y herido deidara mientras sentía las lagrimas avecinarse.

Creo que fui bastante claro- dijo kyubi sin animos de repetirse cuando sintió como su primo lo volvia a tomar del cuello del kimono y lo sacudia

Retractate! Retractate en este instante!- le grito a todo pulmón mientras sentía las lagrimas caer

No lo hare! Es verdad lo único que haces es comportarte como un niño consentido eres una vergüenza para tio minato y tia kushina. No mereces ser hermano un hermano mayor!- y ahí fue donde el puño de deidara se conecto con la cara de kyubi mandándolo directamente al suelo.

Kyubi se toco el ojo y la mejilla viendo como deidara respiraba agitadamente y lo veía con la misma incredulidad que el al parecer ninguno se habia imaginado que el otro llegara a golpearlo- solo un barbaro usa la violencia- murmuro con suavidad conteniendo las lagrimas aun que por una lado sabia que se lo tenia merecido ya que se habia sobrepasado con sus comentario sin embargo no habia porque llegar a tanto-

Deidara tenia el corazón acelerado mientras que sus ojos azules se posaban en la figura caída de su primo, habia golpeado a alguien simplemente no lo podía creer y no pudo evitar espantarse cuando vio la sangre gotear del labio partido de su primo. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse la puerta se abrió dejando ver los rostros alarmados de sus padres y su tio nagato.

Kyubi- llamo alarmado corriendo a ver a su hijo quien trataba de decirle en voz baja que estaba bien- pero si tienes el ojo morado y el labio partido

Pero que es lo que ha sucedido explicate deidara- le ordeno su padre mientras sentía como su madre lo abrazaba y verificaba que todo se encontrara en orden. El sabia que no se tenia que ser un genio para adivinar quien habia dado el golpe.

Minato-san… no regañe a deidara solo fue una conversación trivial que se nos fue de las manos- intervino con suavidad kyubi quien tenia un paño en el ojo para que bajase la hinchazón

Deidara apretó los puños frustrado kyubi le estaba salvando el pellejo se estaba comportando como un perfecto doncel asumiendo su responsabilidad y la de el se sentía tan molesto y avergonzado- no es verdad… yo golpee a kyubi porque estaba molesto… yo en serio lo siento mucho- dijo tras agacharse y hacer una reverencia deidara sintió como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos no pudo sostener la mirada de decepcion que le habia brindado su padre desde que entraron a la habitación solo esperaba que sus sinceras disculpas alivianaran la situasion

Los tres adultos vieron perplejos al rubio quien aun seguía agachado haciendo una reverencia esperando las ordenes de alguno de ellos.

Minato- llamo en susurro kushina, su esposo no cambio su semblante aun que estaba agradecido que deidara aya admitido su error y haya pedido disculpas. Pero eso no lo salvaría de una charla y un castigo.

Puedes retirarte deidara hablaremos en la noche- ordeno con la voz firme, deidara sintió como su madre lo abrazaba y le susurraba "todo estará bien" para luego llevar lo a su habitación.

Lo lamento mucho nagato- se disculpo minato completamente avergonzado- nunca pensé que esto llegara tan lejos.

El pelirojo suspiro para luego ver de reojo a su hijo quien seguía a su lado sin decir nada- aun estas a tiempo de hacerlo cambiar minato solo no seas muy duro con el.

Yo puedo a ayudar a dei-san si gusta minato-san también fue mi culpa por hablar de mas- comento de caído el pelirojo menor-

Muchas gracias y creo que tienes razón nagato aun estoy a tiempo de hacer las cosas bien.

**iTADEI**

La noche cayo rápido y deidara habia tratado de evitar a kyubi y a su padre lo mas que pudo sabia que no podría evadir la tan esperada conversación con su padre pero por ahora solo quería estar solo. Habia estado conmocionado con sus propias acciones nunca se imagino que llegaría a golpear a alguien sabia que era incorrecto y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo poco doncel que parecían sus acciones al recordar como kyubi se comportaba en la mesa o cuando hablaba con su padre y su madre.

Deidara era todo menos delicado era libre, amaba explorar lugares desconocidos y hacerle bromas a sus guarda espaldas. Sin embargo una parte de el sabia que ya no era correcto a estas alturas de su vida tenia que comportarse el problema era que deidara no quería crecer quería quedar asi para siempre y disfrutar de sus juegos

El llanto de un bebe irrumpio sus pensamiento cuando recordó que aun no habia visto a su hermanito. Su padre le habia prometido presentarse lo después del almuerzo pero al parecer se le paso por hacerlo jugar con kyubi. El llanto del bebe siguió aumentando y cada vez era mas fuerte "vaya que pulmones" pensó deidara siguiendo el sonido de su hermanito hasta llegar a una habitación amplia de color melón decorada con extrellas, el rubio se acerco a la cuna teniendo una perfecta vista del infante.

Su hermanito era hermoso era rubio como el y su papa sus ojos eran casi igual de azules como los suyos pero su piel era bronceada y tersa- no llores te estas poniendo rojo- le hablo haciendo que el pequeño se callara al instante el rubio sintió como esos penetrantes zafiros no dejaban de verlo- vez ahora ya no estas rojo un- dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba un poco para acariciar los cabellos dorados del menor mientras dejaba que uno de sus mechones callera levemente.

Naruto se quedo contemplando el mechon rubio que se balanceaba suavemente y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a tirar de el- bah wah bah wah- exclamo sonriente mientras se rei

No itai! Basta suéltame Naru- se quejo el mayor tratando de deshacer el agarre del bebe pero fue en vano- vamos Naru no es correcto deja el cabello de tu nichan- naruto simplemente siguió tirando mientras reia divertido ante las expresiones que hacia deidara- ouw no eso duele- se quejo nuevamente volviendo a tratar teniendo éxito pero eso rompió el llanto de su hermano

No no espera Naru vamos no llores- le rogo con temor que alguien lo encontrara y pensara que habi hecho algo malo ya tuvo suficiente con la pelea con su primo no quería mas problemas- oh esta bien- dijo mientras se agachaba y le entregaba un mecho de pelo a naruto para que jugase con el. El pequeño rubio se caño en un instantey comenzó a halar de el nuevamente

Ouw! No Naru asi no- lo detuvo con sus manos para luego mostrar como jugar suavemente con el mechon moviéndolo de un lado al otro- ouhb bah wuh- musito feliz el bebe mientras imitaba la acción del mayor. Deidara sonrrio satisfecho al ver como naruto le habia hecho caso se sentía tan feliz y orgulloso que no se percato de la figura de sus padres en el marco de la puerta.

Ne Naru-chan te prometo que ser un buen hermano- dijo con suavidad- hare que tu papa y mama estén orgullosos de mi.

Desde entonces deidara comenzó a ser mas cuidadoso con sus acciones se dio cuenta que partir de ahora el seria el puente que ayudara a naruto a ingresar a la sociedad y seria visto con los mismo ojos que ahora lo miraban. Por lo tanto deidara se habia propuesto en ser un excelente prospecto de doncel, estudiaría arduamente y tomaría los consejos de su madre y su primo kyubi durante las vacaciones de verano. Seria el orgullo de su familia no permitirá ver ese reflejo de descepcion en sus rostros nuevamente.

**-Fin del flash back-**

dei-ni!- exclamo una voz sobresaltando a deidara, un pequeño rubio de siete años venia corriendo a toda carrera, llevaba un kimono melón con dibujos de grullas doradas mientras que en sus rubios cabellos habia un pequeño prendedor al lado derecho del cual colgaba una pequeña grulla de igual color.

El menor no tardo en llegar donde se encontraba su hermano y sin pensarlo dos veces se tiro a sus brazos haciendo que la mecedora retumbara por el peso extra- Naru- reprendio levemente el mayor

Te gusta mi kimono dei-nii?- pregunto emocionado y expectante mientras saltaba sentado en el regazo de deidara

Por supuesto que me gusta pero deja de saltar Naru que no caeremos con todo y mecedora- reprocho con suvidad sacando un mohín de parte de naruto- pero de verdad de verdad te gusta?- volvio a preguntar ignorando al mayor el cual simplemente suspiro

Claro claro que me gusta creo que te vez lindo con el- repitió haciendo reir suavemente a naruto- en serio?!- volvio a preguntar tratando de buscar una mentira blanca en el rostro de su ni-chan

Acaso me crees mentiroso?- le pregunto falsamente ofendido- por supuesto que no ni-chan tu nunca me mentirías verdad?!- pregunto tras abrazarlo fuerte- entonces porque dudas de mi?!- pregunto abrazandolo también

Naruto se sonrojo para luego desviar la mirada apenado- es… que .. es que…- comenzó balbucear

Deidara arqueo una ceja intrigado para luego fruncir levemente el seño- Naru los donceles no balbucea- "a menos que sea intencionalmente" pensó para si, naruto lo vio alarmado para luego armarse de valor y verlo directamente al rostro.

Es que dei-nii siempre se ve tan lindo y elegante que yo también quiero verme igual..y ..y yo le dije a mami que me dejara elegir mi primer kimono… pero…tenia miedo de haber elegido el kimono incorrecto y… yo tenia miedo de verme mal en la fiesta … porque no quiero avergonzar a deinii…- deidara sonrrio para sus adentro para luego ver perplejo a naruto quien seguía sonrojado de pies a cabeza

Fiesta?! –penso en voz alta llamando la atención de naruto-

Si la amiga de mama dara una fiesta por eso fuimos a ver kimonos- dijo feliz para luego ver de manera expectante a su hermano

No hay forma que me decepciones Naru-chan- le dijo tras abrazarlo fuerte- tu siempre vas a ser mi mayor orgullo y sabes creo que has heredado mi buen gusto por la ropa- deidara vio como a naruto le brillaban los ojos de la felicidad- de verdad?!- volvio a preguntar mientras sentía como deidara se levantaba de la amaca y lo dejaba en el suelo

De verdad, ahora cuéntame que mas sabes sobre esta fiesta- pregunto con curiosidad tras comenzar a caminar seguido de naruto.

Te acuerdas de la tia mikoto?! La que dice que tiene varones de nuestra edad- solto emocionado mientras caminaba dando saltitos

Por supuesto como olvidar a la tia mikoto- respondio con suavidad mientras se tensaba internamente, la adorada mejor amiga de su madre era una fanatica de los donceles cuando era mas chico mikoto solia traerle millones de kimonos o atuendos para niñas dios ella decía que el era como el doncel que siempre quizo tener. Al principio no habia tenido problema pero al crecer el asunto se volvio cada vez mas problemático para su fortuna con los estudios y las clases extras encontraba formas de evadir la situación. Muy aparte de ello la señora de uchiha era la bondad personificada, completamente encantadora y fácil de llevarse.

Ajam tia mikoto hara una fiesta porque hay muchos nuevos debu.. debuta- trato de pronuncia

Debutantes- le ayudo deidara- si eso!

Bueno supongo que tendre buscar un kimono también ahora entiendo porque madre estuvo persiguiéndome durante toda esta semana- dijo cansado

Puedo acompañarte a elegir tu kimon puedo puedo ? porfavor dime que si si ya?!- le rogo el rubio menor mientras saltaba de arriba abajo- Naru te dejare acompañarme si dejas de saltar como un conejo me estas mareando- reprendio haciendo lo parar en el acto.

**ITADEI**

Una fiesta?!- exclamaron los varones del matrimonio uchiha

Fugaku suspiro cansado ante las exclamaciones de sus hijos podía ver que a itachi la idea le parecía todo menos alentadora mientras que sasuke procuraba ocultar su curiosidad y emoción sobre el tema.

padre- llamo itachi en busca de una explicación

tu madre y yo creemos que seria una buena oportunidad para que ambos sociabilicen un poco mas-se excuso mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su hijo que le decía que esa no era la única razón- Ademas de la gran cantidad de debutantes que se han congregado en este ultimo año organizar una fiesta seria lo mas conveniente para hacer nuevas amistades

Itachi fruncio el seño ante lo ultimo sabia que su padre habia querido decir alianzas en alusión a su matrimonio. Estaba harto desde que cumplio quince su padre no lo habia dejado ni a sol ni a sombra arrastrando lo a cada fiesta, almuerzo o reunión con la finalidad de conocer algún prospecto que tomar el lugar de su futuro consorte. Pero eso estaba lejos de pasar al menos por ahora itachi estaba mas concentrado en sus estudios y en las obligaciones del clan como para pensar en kimonos. Ademas aun era joven no comprendia cual era el apuro de su padre en conseguirle un novio o novia pero antes de que pudiera rechazar la invitación.

Será divertido verdad sasuke?- escucho a su madre sonriente para luego posar la mirada en su pequeño hermanito que lo veía expectante como esperando que su decion determinara todo. Sasuke lo seguía como si fuera su sombra el era el ídolo de su pequeño hermano aun que este no lo dijera abiertamente, el pequeño lo imitaba en casi todo procuraba ser igual que el, estudiaba duro y tenia excelentes calificaciones. Era como su madre lo llamaba un perfecto caballerito el único problema es que sasuke no era muy bueno sociabilizando era aun mas serio que el. Por lo que imaginaba que esta fiesta le serviría para desarrollar ese aspecto suyo, itachi ya no se podía negar a la fiesta aun que quisiera esos diamantes negros lo miraban en busca de una respuesta alentadora.

Supongo que no hara daño que asista a una fiesta mas- dijo en un suspiro haciendo sacando una minuscula sonrisa de parte de su hermanito.

Oh perfecto estoy segura que se divertirán- dijo con emoción mikoto mientras aplaudia- estoy tan ansiosa de ver a dei-chan y Naru-chan- dijo con emoción ganado la atención de todos los varones.

Los hermanos namikaze?- pregunto fugaku creyendo haber escuchado mal

En efecto querido kushina y yo pudimos convencer a minato para que los dejara venir no te parece maravilloso?- dijo con emoción viendo como su esposo esbozaba una minúscula sonrisa

Hn no me quiero imaginar que le hicieron al pobre de minato para que diera su brazo a torcer- dijo divertido

Pensé que a minato-san no le gustaban las fiestas- pregunto con cautala itachi ocultando su gran interés por el gran anuncio.

Lo que a minato no le gusta es que las personas aprecien la belleza de sus donceles- comento divertido el moreno mayor haciendo que su esposa soltara una risita.

Y porque?- pregunto sasuke quien habia estado callado todo este tiempo analizando la conversación de los adultos

Digamos cariño que minato-san es una persona un poco celosa- le respondio con dulzura su madre tras acariciarle el cabello.

Fugaku bufo tras rolar los ojos- poco es decir nada- argumento- ah tenido a sus hijos bajo llave durante mucho tiempo muy pocos han tenido la suerte de verlos.

Y he de imaginar que fuiste uno de los pocos privilegiados verdad padre?- inquirio itachi viendo como su padre sonreía con arrogancia.

No somos amigos desde la época de nuestros ancestro por nada no crees hijo?- itachi suspiro y enarco una ceja viendo a su padre- he de suponer que querras que nos volvamos tan buenos amigos como ustedes sino es mas?

Fugaku simplemente negó con la cabeza asombrando a sus hijos- que mas quicieramos querido pero tu padre y el testarudo de minato son un par de cabezotas- inquirio con resentimiento su madre.

Y eso porque? Pensé que esa era la razón por la que los habían invitado - inquirio itachi sin entender- esta será la primera fiesta de sociedad de sasuke y esta mas que obvio que padre quiere que considere varios prospectos, esta mas que claro que quieren que no aliemos- sasuke se irguió con orgullo al ser nombrado mientras sentía como su hermano le acariciaba suavemente los cabellos.

Yo no soy el cabezotas, es el sentimentalista de minato y sus celos de padre- comento fugaku un poco irritado- que mas quisiera que se hiciese una alianza de esa índole pero namikaze no me daría su brazo a torcer ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Itachi estaba aliviado por un lado eso implicaba que no tendría que perseguir o acosar a alguien durante toda la fiesta y podría pasarla tranquilo sin embargo le causaba curiosidad que una alianza tan provechosa se perdiera de esa forma.

Entonces son solo celos de padre?- cuestiono itachi- es mas absurdo que eso- renegó el moreno mayor

Minato les a otorgado la libertad de elegir a su marido vaya barbariedad- exclamo con fastidio desde su asiento- sin embargo he de reconocer que tuvo razón al hacerme prometer que no los involucrara en una relación sentimental con sus donceles, no seria bueno para los negocios si alguno de ustedes llega a meter la pata con alguno de ellos.

Eso es lo que no me gusta de este asunto mis niños no son ningún par de desalmados rompe corazones- defendió mikoto con las manos en las caderas viendo molesta a su esposo- además estoy segura que serian perfectos prospectos para los donceles de kushina –agrego soñadoramente- nuestros nietos serian hermosos.

Fugaku rodo los ojos nuevamente para luego ver a su esposa- bueno vete haciendo la idea que no tendras nietos con los namikaze- mikoto bufo fulminaldolo con la mirada- eso ya lo veremos querido- respondio con una sonrisa coqueta y misteriosa tras robarle un beso a su esposo y perderse tras la puerta.

El mayor de los uchiha simplemente suspiro cansado esta seria una larga semana pensó mientras se masajeaba las sienes viendo como itachi y sasuke aun seguían en la habitación- solo comportence y no me hagan pasar vergüenza pero sobre todo recuerden que solo serán amigos de los namikaze nada mas, no quiero tener problemas con minato

Si padre- respondieron ambos hermanos

Una cosa mas, itachi- llamo su padre haciendo que ambos se detuvieran sasuke pudo sentir como la mirada de su padre pasaba de itachi a la suya- prepara a sasuke correctamente no quiero errores.- El moreno mayor apretó los puños sintiendo como sasuke desviaba la mirada hacia el corredor apretando también sus pequeños puños- hn- asintió con la cabeza y se perdió tras la puerta junto con el menor.

No paso mucho para que ambos hermanos llegaran a la biblioteca su lugar favorito para recrearse, era un lugar tranquilo y lleno de libros con los cuales distraerse. El menor no tardo en acercarse a uno de los libreros en buscando algo que despejara su mente.

Itachi vio como su hermano menor tomaba un libro rojo sin ilustraciones bastante pesado para sus pequeño brazos, el mayor solo pudo suspirar pesado al ver como el pequeño tomaba a siento en uno de los escritorios y se ponía a leer. A veces se reprochaba por no poder detener esta clase de comportamiento que solo hacia que el menor se aislara mas.

Sabia lo importante que era para sasuke la aprobación de su padre por eso el pequeño se obsesionaba en ser tan "perfecto" como el. Dios si tan solo supiera que lo ultimo que quería era ser perfecto, Itachi habia aprendido desde muy joven a ser responsable y sabia de todas las expectativas que tenia el clan sobre el. Para su fortuna o desfortuna el era considerado un genio por lo general las cosas mas simples como los estudios académicos y los temas del clan eran pan comido. Pero eso no significaba que le dejaran salirse con la suya o no quien pensaba que itachi uchiha podía darse el lujo de tener una vida privada era un cosiderado un gran tonto.

El retraba la frase "uno trabaja para vivir y vive para trabajar" de forma muy literal es por ello que muchas veces consideraba ridículo la insistencia de su padre para tener un prospecto en mente, en estos momentos no tenia tiempo para dedicarse a una pareja o si quiera considerar un compromiso a largo plazo. El era de las personas practicas si se presentaba la ocacion podía tener encuentros sino no habia porque apresurar las cosas.

Sin embargo como todo adolecente a itachi le gusta recrearse de vez en cuando no obstante el no era un adolecente cualquiera y al ser el primogénito de los uchiha eso significaba crecer rápido y adquirir responsabilidades. Debia admitir que a veces sentía envidia de su tonto hermano menor, el era el segundo por lo cual la familia esperaba lo minimo y sus responsabilidades no eran tan pesadas como las de itachi. Sin embargo sasuke se empeñaba en ser igual a el, itachi simplemente no lo entendia, sasuke podía hacer lo que quisiera dentro de las normas del clan si el quisiese podría aprovechar toda la libertad que tenia siendo el segundo. Pero no sasuke quería ser igual a el, itachi solo esperaba que con el tiempo su hermano se diera cuenta do lo afortunado que era y dejara de querer ser tan perfecto.

Notas: Bien este es mi primer itadei espero les guste =D comenten porfaaa


	2. Branch

Los invitados empezaron a llegar uno tras otro haciendo que la inquebrantable paz de la mansión uchiha desapareciera por completo. Para fortuna de la anfitriona el dia se habia puesto de su lado ya que el sol resplandecia en lo alto haciendo que su elegante y rustica decoración en los jardines resaltara ante los ojos los ojos de sus invitados quienes no dudaban en dar sus felicitaciones sobre su buen gusto. Sin duda mikoto uchiha era una de las mejores anfritionas de konoha seguida de su mejor amiga kushina quien por cierto aun no habia llegado con sus adorables donceles.

Mikoto rogaba que minato no se halla hechado para atrás asi que muy sutilmente habia estado preguntándole a su adorado marido sobre si ya estaban en camino.

Fugaku.. cariño…- mikoto sintió como su esposo le fulminaba con la mirada tras arquear una ceja.

Ah apagado su celular- centencio viendo como su esposa suspiraba frustrada, pero quien no apagaría su celular si le han estado llamando desde que salio el sol para re-confirmar su asistencia- mikoto..- llamo en forma de advertencia al ver que ella también sacaba su celular pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo se lo quito.

Fu-kun!- le reprocho molesta al ver como su marido se guardaba su mobil- no entiendo para que insistes en llamarlos si sabes que vendrán- dijo algo fastidiado.

Y eso tu como lo sabes?- le pregunto algo exasperada

Porque se que kushina no descansara hasta que halla traido a sus hijos aquí- le informo suspirando para luego abrazarla- asi que deja de preocuparte y ve a atender a tus amistades

Mikoto sonrrio satisfecha con aquella respuesta, fugaku tenia razón no tenia porque preocuparse estaba segura que su amiga podría ingeniárselas para traer a sus adorables donceles sin problemas.

Esta bien tu ganas pero si no llegan en media hora no me importara reventarle el teléfono a minato- le dijo tras darle un beso en la mejilla y retirarse.

El moreno suspiro hondo hoy será una larga fiesta solo esperaba que tanto sus hijos como los hijos de minato formaran una buena relación.

Mientras tanto itachi se encontraba conversando con su grupo habitual de amigos los cuales estaban entretenidos haciendo una competencia de quien hacia rebotar mas veces una piedra plana en el pequeño lago de su madre. El anfrition no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea pero le divertia la idea de verlos perder para ganar la atención de algunos donceles y damas. No obstante a pesar de que la fiesta estaba yendo de manera pacifica ya que hasta ahora ninguna fémina o doncel se habia lanzado a sus brazos itachi estaba inspeccionando a su pequeño hermano desde la distancia.

Su pequeño ototo no solo habia encontrado nuevas amistades entre el centenar de niños varones que habían asistido a la fiesta. Al parecer los uchihas estaban maldecidos con la gran cantida de mujeres y donceles que los seguían como abejas a la miel. No pudo evitar sopresar una minúscula sonrisa que mas parecía una mueca a la distancia al ver como dos niñas y dos donceles empezaban a demandar atención de su hermanito quien trataba de la forma mas agradable y educada de sacarce los de encima. Sin embargo el pequeño no tuvo éxito porque el rechazo no hizo mas que alentar a sus inteciones.

Vaya al parecer tu hermanito también es un iman para las chicas y los donceles- itachi se giro encontrándose con la sonrisa divertida de kisame

Hn- fue lo único que respondio- al menos el no tiene que conseguir el esposa- murmuro amargamente por lo bajo haciendo reir a su amigo.

O esposo- intervino kisame haciendo que itachi frunciera el seño ya que habia llamado la atención de los demas.

Es verdad taichí, por ahí anda un rumor de que tu padre ya quiere ponerte el lazo al cuello- bromeo su primo obito –

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando expectativamente a itachi quien se encontraba en una encrucijada ya que no sabia a quien matar primero a su padre o a su primo. Pero sabia que cuando lo hiciera se los haría pagar muy caro quienes se creían ellos para andar divulgando su vida privada sin embargo estos eran sus amigos personas en las cuales podía confiar verdad? Se pregunto a si mismo mientras veía el rostro desencajado de cada uno de ellos

Hn- fue lo único que les dio como respuesta haciendo que el ambiente se alivianara un poco.-no me tengo que casar… aun… solo estoy viendo la mercancía- musito mientras posaba la mirada en un lugar lejano en el jardín encontrándose inesperadamente con unos hermoso ojos azul cielo

Sus amigos suspiraron aliviados al ver que itachi no se casaria a los quince años, seria un desperdicio de si mismo y para todas féminas y donceles que se encontraba en esta fiesta.

Joven itachi- todos se sobresaltaron excepto el dueño de casa quien simplemente parpadeo para luego fruncir levemente el seño al no ver esas orbes azules nuevamente, debe ser el cansancio se dijo a si mismo para luego girarse y posar su atención en el nuevo integrante del grupo.

Kakashi, pensé que no vendrías- musito con suavidad a modo de saludo recibiendo una media sonrisa departe del antes mencionado.

Su padre me requeria en el evento para asegurarse de que lo estén disfrutando- itachi fruncio el seño sintiéndose algo ofendido, era lo suficientemente mayor como para tener una niñera que lo vigilara.

Bueno como veras la estamos pasando muy bien y todo marcha a la perfeccion- dijo para sanjar el asunto sin embargo no fue suficiente para hacer desaparecer al alvino- por supuesto y estoy seguro que a fugaku-san le agradara saberlo pero es su madre la que requiere de su presencia y la de su pequeño hermano.

Itachi enarco una ceja para luego dar cuenta que sasuke se encontraba al lado de kakashi, se reprendio por su falta de sentido común al recordar que su madre tenia "visitas" importantes que presentarles.

He de suponer que no tenemos opción?- pregunto sobándose las sienes ya que odiaba tener que abandonar sus invitados quienes le servian como escudo y espada para lidiar con las féminas y donceles que querían acercarse.

Descuide le aseguro que los encontraran encantadores no lo cree asi joven sasuke?- pregunto el mayor viendo al pequeño quien vio a su hermano y a sus amigos para luego ver a kakashi y quedarse pensativo por un momento.

Hn… solo si no me dan besos ni me abrazan-los amigos de itachi junto con kakashi se echaron a reir mientras que el moreno mayor retenia su propia risita.- por supuesto que no joven sasuke quien haría algo semejante? Ademas le aseguro que los hermanos namikaze son distintos- dijo divertido nuevamente kakashi viendo como el menor de los uchiha fruncia el seño.

Itachi vio como sus amigos vieron con interés las palabras de kakashi por lo que decidio que era momento de partir no quería mas interrogatorios suficiente tendría con el que tendría que pasar en cuanto llegara con su madre y sus adorados invitados.

Bueno entonces creo que es momento de averiguarlo verdad ototo?- dijo al fin tras girarse a ver a los demas- los veo al rato –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto con kakashi y sasuke quien no dejaba de ver con curisidad a kakashi- entonces ellos no se me tiraran encima?- volvio a preguntar haciendo que kakashi asintiera con la cabeza. Itachi sonrrio internamente al ver como su hermanito volvia respirar pobre y tonto hermano menor pensó.

Itadei

Deidara se encontraba nervioso, algo extraño en el porque normalmente este evento hubiera pasado como cualquier otro si no fuera por tres grandes factores. El primero era su padre a quien aun le sorprendia que hubiese dado su brazo a torcer para dejarlos asistir a esta fiesta de debutantes. Pero ese habia sido el menor de sus problemas ya que desde el dia que naruto y el compraron sus kimonos su padre se habia empeñado en hacer hasta lo imposible de hacer que ellos mismo declinaran la invitación hasta el mismo dia del evento. Dios su padre podía ser tan exgerado y sobreprotector a veces pero no podía perder esta oportunidad, ya que era el perfecto escenario para terminar de pulir y relucir todo lo que habia aprendido en casa. Sin embargo su padre no les estaba haciendo las cosas fáciles gracias a dios que su madre era tan testaruda y persistente que pudieron llegar sin mas problema a la casa de los Uchiha.

Y es ahí donde comienza el segundo dolor de cabeza, deidara nunca pensó que las fiestas de debutantes fuesen tan grandes, estaba acostumbrado a eventos pequeños de veinte o treinta personas a lo mucho pero esto era un exageración ya que podría asegura que mas de la mitad de la ciudad estaba en aquella fiesta. Resoplo con frustración internamente al ver como su padre los habia terminado encerrando a el y a naruto en una de las muchas salas de espera que tenían los uchiha por que el menor no dejaba de correr y ver todo a su alrededor. Comprendia que naruto estaba emocionado al ser su primera fiesta de "niños grandes" como le habia dicho su madre pero esto estaba sobrepasando su poca tolerancia.

Sin embargo sabia que valdría la pena mikoto-san dijo que traería a sus hijos a la sala para conocerlos tranquilamente sin tanta gente que los incomode. Aun que no quisiera admitirlo se sentía levemente emocionado ya que su madre no habia dejado de hablar de los famosos hermanos uchiha se preguntaba si serian tan estoicos y estirados como su padre o tal vez serian galantes y caballerosos como su madre le habia comentado. En fin solo esperaba que tanto naruto como el causaran buenas impresiones, después de todo era su primera fiesta en sociedad con otros jóvenes de su misma edad no podía darse el lujo de arruinarla.

Joven naruto no!- deidara se sobresalto para luego ver con horror como su hermano estaba parado en el respaldar de uno de los sofas tratando de alzanzar la jaula de los canarios mientras que ,iruka, guardian he institutriz del menor lo tomaba de la cintura para volverlo a sentar en el sofá como debía.

No no no no quiero ver al pajarito- refuto el pequeño rubio haciendo un puchero mientras el moreno le arreglaba el kimono. Deidara simplemente suspiro pesado tendría que hablar con naruto si no quería que arruinara su primer debut ante la sociedad.

Naru- llamo deidara mientras suspiraba y tomaba todo el autocontrol posible para no reprender tan severamente a su hermanito después de todo seguía siendo solo un niño-ahora no es momento de jugar con el canario

Pero ni-chan!- insistió el pequeño pero se detuvo al ver la mirada severa del mayor- perdón….-

Deidara negó con la cabeza para luego respirar hondo eh ir donde se encontraba su hermano- iruka-san podría…

No se preocupe estare afuera-respondio rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie- les avisare en cuanto lleguen- deidara sonrrio y vio de manera agradecia al moreno quien le devolvió la sonrisa ante de perderse por la puerta.

Naruto se encontraba jugando con las mangas de su kimono mientras miraba con sumo interés los diseños del mismo- Naru mírame- pidió con suavidad haciendo que el pequeño moviera la cabeza negativamente.

Deidara tomo con delicadeza el menton del pequeño levantando lo suficiente para que ambos zafiros se encontraran deidara suspiro al ver pequeñas lagrimas asomarse por esas hermosas orbes azules- vamos Naru, sabes que no estoy molesto contigo verdad?- dijo tras limpiarle las lagrimas

Pero me miraste feo… sentí como.. si hubiera hecho algo malo- contesto naruto viendo a su hermano

Pues si hiciste algo malo, no debiste subirte al respaldar del sofá para ir por los canarios- reprendio con suavidad, naruto quizo contestarle pero el mayor no le dejo- pudiste haberte lastimado Naru¿ que hubiera pasado si te caias y te rompías la cabeza? Papa y mama se hubiera preocupado mucho al igual que iruka y yo además recuerda que si necesitas algo que esta fuera de alcanze puedes y debes preguntar no hacerlo por ti mismo-

Pero.. pero.. no me gusta de…de….pender en los demas- respondio frunciendo el seño el menor al sentir como deidara lo abrazaba y limpiaba sus lagrimas- mnh se que te gusta hacer las cosas por ti mismo pero a veces debemos dejar que los demas nos ayuden cuando no podemos hacer lo nosotros mismos. Ademas recuerda que debes de comportarte esta es nuestra primera fiesta y los uchiha son amigos muy importantes para papa no queremos defraudarlo verdad?-

Naruto asintió y negó con la cabeza, el no quería que su papa pasara vergüenza por su causa y tampoco quería que su ni-chan se decepcionara de el. Sin embargo no lo podía evitar aveces tantas normas lo hostigaban y simplemente tenia ganas de botarlo todo al tacho y divertise. Necesitaba correr gritar sentirse libre de hacer lo que se le plasca y para ser honesto el mas que nadie estaba emocionado con esta fiesta, quería hacer amigos, muchos amigos con los cuales jugar y poderlos invitar a la casa. Pero al mismo tiempo quería enorgullecer a su familia por lo que toda la situación lo ponía ansioso.

Prometo portarme bien- contesto con vehemencia- hare muchos amigos y asi papa y tu estarán orgullosos de mi

Eso me gusta, pero sabes yo siempre voy a estar orgulloso de ti- naruto sonrrio ampliamente tras abrazar fuertemente a deidara quien no dudo en responderle el abrazo. El sabia que muchas veces podía ser duro con su pequeño hermano pero preferia ser el quien le hiciese ver su errores que su mismo padre.

Joven deidara, joven naruto ya llegaron- anuncio iruka desde la puerta que se encontraba entre abierta.

Claro digan les que pasen- deidara termino de arreglar el kimono de naruto tras ponerse de pie.

De la puerta ambos hermanos vieron pasar a dos morenos uno que parecía un poco mayor que deidara, el rubio lo inspección con discreción tal como kyubi le habia enseñado hace dos veranos. Era alto y de hombros anchos su piel era palida pero parecía porcelanada como las de las muñecas que le solia traer su abuela desde europa. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención era aquella mirada oscura que parecía tragárselo como si se tratara de un agujero negro. Por un momento sintió como si aquel varon lo estuviera analizando tan minuciosamente que se llego a sentir desnudo bajo su mirada provocando que su cuerpo se calentara haciendo difícil mantener su compostura y el tenue sonrrojo en sus mejillas no paso desapercibido por el varon que acompañaba a los hermanos uchiha.

Itachi se encontró nuevamente con aquellas orbes azul si no fuera porque era un maestro en ocultar sus emociones hubiera parpadeado y reconocido la ansiedad que sentía el extraño palpitar acelerado de su corazón. ¿Con que estos eran los hermanos namikaze? Ahora entendia porque su padre los tenia bajo cuatro llaves el también lo haría si estuviera en su lugar sus donceles sin lugar a dudas eran hermosos. Sin embargo itachi se recordó que el único vinculo que podrían formar de con ellos seria una estrecha amistad.

Estoy tan contenta que al fin pueda reunirlos- escucho a la voz de su madre decir con emoción

Dei-chan, naruto-chan estos son mi hijos- hablo con emoción haciendo que ambos donceles asintieran y sonrrieran- el es mi hijo mayor itachi-

Deidara vio como el moreno se acerco hacia ellos y ahí fue donde comprobo que el varon era casi tan alto como su padre. Trato de conservar la calma y actuar como si el varon no le intimidara en absoluto

Uchiha itachi, un placer conocer los- deidara sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro al ver como el moreno tomaba su mano y depositaba un casto beso en el dorso de su mano

El placer es mio uchiha-san deidara namikaze….- se introdujo para luego alejar su mano con suavidad, el moreno le regreso la sonrisa extrañando el calor de la mano ajena.

Y el es mi hermano menor naruto namikaze- agrego deidara a modo de desviar su mirada de el moreno.

Itachi se agacho a la altura del pequeño rubio quien parecía estar conteniendo su ansiedad con todas sus fuerza- un placer conocerlo a usted también jovencito- dijo tras besar la mano de naruto haciendo que el pequeño se sonrrojara completamente haciendo reir a los demas adultos.

Exceptuando a cierto moreno que no dejaba de fulminar la espalda de su hermano, en cuanto entro a la habitación no habia dejado de ver al pequeño rubio era como su estuviera pegado a el. Cada acción o movimiento que hacia el menor sasuke lo seguía con la mirada como un felino viendo su presa y por alguna razón no le agrada que su hermano besase la mano del pequeño. Sin percatarse el pequeño uchiha dejo que sus emociones derrocaran su auto control soltando un pequeño gruñido de advertencia hacia su hermano.

Itachi se giro esbozando un minúscula sonrisa que hizo que el ceño de su ottoto se asentuara aun mas. Quien lo diría al parecer su hermanito era toda una caja de sorpresa, oh si itachi podía distinguir que los celos y la posesividad uchiha habían comenzado florecer- naruto-san quiero presentarle a alguien- dijo tras ver como naruto lo veía con curiosidad-

A quien?- pregunto tratando de no dar saltitos sintiendo como deidara lo tomaba discretamente del kimono-

Quiero presentarte a mi ottoto sasuke uchiha- el pequeño moreno hizo caso al llamado de su hermano poniéndose al frente del rubio.

Sasuke esta internamente nervioso pero ansioso ya que podía sentir esas hermosas orbes azul cielo brillar con emoción. Por alguna razón que ni el mismo pequeño namikaze pudo explicar y nadie pudo prever antes de que sasuke abriera la boca para presentarse-

Mi nombre es naruto namikaze uzumaki!- grito a todo pulmón mientras tomaba al moreno de ambas mano he invadia su espacio personal lo suficiente como para hacer sonrojar al pequeño moreno- vamos a ser grandes amigos verdad?! Y vas a venir a mi casa a jugar y yo voy ir a la tu ya y vamos ir al parque de diversiones juntos y siempre estaremos juntos sasu-chan!- sasuke estaba mareado nunca pensó que una persona pudiera hablar tan rápido sin respirar.

Deidara suspiro pesado para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza al igual que iruka- en serio lo lamento se diculparon ambos haciendo reir a mikoto y a kakashi

Para nada querido me parece que Naru-chan tiene mucha energía algo que a mi sasuke le falta- dijo tras giñarle un ojo- bien ahora que ya todos nos conocemos que les parece si regresamos a la fiesta antes de que minato-san cambie de opinión?

Si si! Me enseñaras tu casa sasu-chan?!- pregunto emocionado el pequeño

Solo si dejas de jalarme- demando sonrojado el menor viendo como su hermano mayor lo veía con divercion mientras que naruto no dejaba de soltar sus manos-

Itadei

Deidara se sentía abrumado por tanta atención no imagino que en cuanto pusiera un pie en el jardín de los uchiha todas las mirada se poseria sobre ellos. Dios se sentía como un objeto de exihibicion o peor aun una pieza de subastas felizmente venia acompañado de dos varones, su guardian y la dueña de casa.

Oh vaya creo que su padre no exageraba cuando decía que atraían demasiada atencion- dijo con divercion tras reir por lo bajo haciendo sonrojar a deidara- pero no te preocupes querido me asegurare que tanto tu como Naru-chan pasen un dia excelente- le aseguro tras giñarle un ojo en complicidad.

Itachi enarco una ceja internamente al escuchar a su madre para luego fruncir el seño al ver como todos los invitados miraban de manera poco discreta a los hermanos namikaze especialmente al mayor de ellos. No podía evitar sentirse algo fatidiado he incomodo por el exceso de atención acaso nunca antes habían visto un doncel? Si no fuera porque su padre y los namikaze los alcanzaron no habría tenido problema el volarles los sesos a sus invitados ante semejante descaro.

Veo que al fin se conocieron- dijo emocionada kushina viendo de manera expectante a sus hijos

Mikoto-san ha sido muy amable con nosotros madre y sus hijos son bastante agradables- comento deidara vaya otro doncel estirado pensó itachi al notar la cortesía y el sumo respeto con el que se referia a ambas mujeres. Aun que era de esperarse todos los doncel debían actuar de manera perfecta y educada era como si todos hubiera salido de la misma fabrica.

Pero claro itachi no era quien para opinar ya que el al igual que los miles de varones en esta fiesta era otra pieza de fabricación en masa con unos modales tan impecables que pondrían en envidia a cualquiera. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse algo fastidiado he intrigado nunca antes habia visto aun doncel esforzarse tanto o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía.

Si, ka-chan sasu-chan prometio enseñarme su jardín!- exclamo emocionado naruto quien aun tenia la mano de sasuke entre la suya haciendo que todos sonrieran o rieren sin embargo el ceño fruncido de minato no paso desapercibido tanto para fugaku como para itachi. El mayor de los hermanos uchiha tuvo que advertirle a su pequeño hermano con un leve toque en el hombro, sasuke al notar la mirada fría y reprobatoria de su progenitor solto inmediatamente la mano del pequeño rubio extrañanando su calor.

El pequeño Naru vio a sasuke extrañado tras tomar su mano nuevamente para luego sentir como el otro lo volvia soltar y asi estuvieron un rato considerable mientras los adultos conversaban hasta que el rubio perdió la paciencia.

Por que ya no tomas mi mano sasu-chan?! Quiero que tomes mi mano sasu-chan!- exclamo obstinado haciendo un puchero con las mejillas arrebolozadas de un precioso carmín mientras veía frustrado y dolido a sasuke.

Sasuke simplemente desvio la mirada molesto al ver que todos los adultos los estaban viendo se sentía tan avergonzado, acaso naruto no sabia que estaba mal tomar la mano de un varon que no era su prometido? El lo habia olvidado por un momento pero gracias a su hermano pudo recordarlo y ahora tenia a un dobe al borde del llanto por solo querer cumplir con su deber-

Yo no puedo tomarte de la mano no esta bien…- murmuro viendo le a los ojos, naruto sentía que se le partia su corazón iba a salirse de pecho y que el aire le falta, porque sasu-chan no quería tenerlo cerca? Acaso no podían ser amigos

Pero… pero… tu dijiste que podíamos ser amigos!- le volvio a gritar, deidara no sabia que hacer, le parecía increíble que sus padres no hallan hecho nada hasta ahora solo esperaba que naruto se controlara.

Naru-chan…- llamo su madre para que se tranquilizara un poco pero el pequeño simplemente la ignoro y volvio a tomar las manos de sasuke quien trato lo mas que pudo de safarse del aguerre ya que sabia que se meteria en problemas sino-

Los amigos no se toman de las manos baka acaso no te enseñaron eso en la escuela dobe!- grito sasuke desesperado de que lo soltara para luego sentir como el agarre se deshizo viendo como no solo las orbes cristalinas lo vieron con sorpresa sino también los adultos.

Itachi negó y suspiro internamente ante la escenita que su pequeño y tonto hermano estaba montando con el nuevo invitado sin embargo no conto con que Naru-chan se tirase sobre su hermano parasestarle un golpe en el rostro.

Naruto!

Sasuke!

Gritaron sus respectivos padres al ver como el pequeño namikaze trata de lastimar al segundo en línea de los uchiha quien después de recibir el golpe tomo a naruto del kimono con la intención de apartarlo de el y terminar con el espectáculo pero al parecer el rubio esta muy lejos de terminar.

Eres un tonto teme!- grito a todo pulmón naruto mientras lloraba amargamente mientras sacudia a sasuke quien procuraba alejarse de los golpes del pequeño tratando de no lastimarlo porque a pesar de que el tonto doncel le halla golpeado el aun conservaba sus modales-

Tanto minato como deidara sintieron un especie de dejavu ante semejante escena, itachi pudo ver con discreción como los ojos del doncel se dilataban y se llenaban de preocupación y sin pensar lo vio como corrió para alejar a su hermano de sasuke.

Naruto ya basta- exijio mientras lo tomaba desde atrás pero naruto seguía plenamente enfocado en sasuke

NO! Sasu-teme es malo conmigo me llamo dobe y no lo soy! no quiere tomar mi mano y y yser mi amigo!- reclamo furioso mientras forcejeaba con su hermano, no obstante ninguno pudo preveer que el codo del pequeño doncel se conectara con el ojo del mayor.

Deidara!- exclamaron sus padres y iruka mientras lo iban a socorrer itachi se contuvo de imitar a los mayores tras ir por su hermano pequeño quien no dejaba de respirar agitadamente.

Ni-chan?- naruto cayo en cuenta tarde de sus acciones para luego soltar a sasuke he por su hermano mayor quien se encontraba arrodillado en el pasto con una mano sobre su ojo lastimado.

Naruto!- reprendio su padre sin embargo deidara al ver como el pequeño temblaba y sus ojos se cristalizaban no pudo evitar intervenir- padre.. porfavor- le pidió con la mirada haciendo suspirar pesado a minato.

Iruka porfavor lleva a mi hijo dentro- ordeno el rubio bastante avergonzado y molesto.

El moreno asintió tras ayudar a deidara a levantarse- itachi a compaña a iruka-san porfavor- pidió mikoto preocupada mientras veía como kushina tomaba a naruto en brazos quien reacciono poco después y comenzó a hipar desconcertado por haber golpeado a su hermano.

Itachi asintió con la cabeza para luego escuchar como su padre le ordenaba a kakashi que se encargara de sasuke quien aun seguía algo perturbado por la situación. Vaya espectáculo que se habia montado sabia que su padre no estaría nada contento solo esperaba que no fuera muy severo con su hermano. Sasuke habia tratado hasta lo imposible de no agredir al doncel físicamente pero su carencia de tacto con las palabras fue lo que hizo que todo esto se viniera abajo en fin solo le quedaba esperar que su padre fuera razonable en su castigo.

Por aquí iruka-san namikase-san- deidara se tenso levemente al escuchar la gruesa voz de itachi, se sentía tan avergonzado por la escenita que habían hecho sin embargo estaba mas preocupado por como estaba naruto este momento. Sabia por experiencia propia el gran shok por el que debe estar pasando el pequeño. Aun que sabia que las circunstancias eran diferentes naruto no habia tenido la minima intención de golpear al contrarior estaba mas enfocado en desatar su furia contra el pequeño uchiha no obstente eso no lo exige de su falta de control solo rogaba que su padre no fuese severo con el.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a uno de los salones privados itachi indico a una de las mucamas que tragera un botiquín y unas hierbas para que bajar la inchazon de su ojo.

Muchas gracias joven uchiha pero creo que ire a supervisar las hierbas el joven deidara es alérgico a ciertas hierbas medicinales- se excuso el moreno tras irse por la puerta, deidara trago y maldijo su suerte no lo mal entiendan no es que no encontrar agradable la presencia del varon solo digamos que le intimidad un poco en especial porque es el primer varon fuera de su clan con el que se quedaba a solas.

Itachi recallo en la frágil fugira sentada en el diván de la sala, para ser honesto primero trato de ignorarlo aun no compredia como su padre los habia dejado a ir a los tres solos y encima iruka-san los habia dejado solos en el salón¿ acaso no lo veian como una "amenaza" pontencial? Bueno tampoco es que quiera ser una "amenaza" para el doncel y su familia no? Por alguna razón su orgullo se sentía algo ofendido lo cual es extraño ya que debería ser al revez debería sentirse feliz y orgulloso que confiaran tanto en el como para dejar al doncel mas cotizado de konoha a solas con el en un salón con varios muebles amplios donde fácilmente se puede llevar acabo acciones por demas indecorosas.

Fruncio el ceño reprendiéndose por sus indecorosos pensamientos para luego sentir como las orbes azules lo miraban intrigado-sucede algo uchiha-san?- deidara estaba algo incomodo porque el joven uchiha llevaba ya buen rato mirándolo con el ceño fruncido tal vez estaba molesto porque naruto habia querido golpear a su pequeño hermano?- si es por lo de naruto.. yo.. en verdad lo lamento mucho estoy seguro que el realmente no quiso hacerlo… aun es bastante chico y no sabe como actuar además de que estaba demasiado ansioso y nervioso por esto y.. bueno… yo…

Itachi no pudo evitar sonrreir internamente para luego negar con la cabeza- descuide si hay alguien que debe pedir disculpas soy yo- deidara lo miro perplejo tras querer refutar pero el varon se lo impidió- sasuke aun es chico también, solo tiene 8 años y aun que halla puesto todo su autocontrol para no contestarle a naruto fue su falta de tacto lo que hizo que el pequeño naruto se sobre saltara. Y me disculpo por eso.

Deidara negó con la cabeza para luego sonreir de lado- supongo que sasuke-san pudo haber escogido mejor sus palabras pero mi hermano no supo tomar correctamente la indirecta del suyo sin embargo eso no eximi que mi ottoto de su mal comportamiento.- agrego el doncel sintiendo que itachi quería poner toda culpa sobre su propio hermano. Mientras tanto el moreno se sentía plenamente divertido ante este pequeño debate.

Le parece entonces si lo dejamos en un empate- deidara alzo la vista viendo como itachi simplemente esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa- supongo que seria lo justo –dijo desviando la mirada tras sentir sus mejillas arrebolozadas algo que itachi encontró extrañamente placentero.


	3. Primos

Vio como el paño de lino chocaba contra la zona afectada bordeando delicadamente he eliminando todo rastro de "suciedad" mientras que el olor de las hierbas se iban impregnando en la piel ajena.

Sostenga aquí porfavor- escucho decir al doncel mayor a una de las mucamas mientras tomaba otro paño de lino y lo untaba con una crema, la mucama movio el paño hacia un costado sin dejar de hacer presión.

Itai-Itachi fruncio levemente el ceño al escuchar un leve quejido por parte de su invitado cuando iruka le coloco el nuevo paño sobre el espacio de piel que habia dejado la mucama.

Lo lamento deidara-san- se diculpo de inmediato recibiendo una media sonrisa de parte del rubio.

Descuida, solo arde un poco nada mas- deidara habia tratado de distraerse con iruka y las mucamas que lo atendian. Ya que se sentía algo incomodo ante la mirada de alcon del joven uchiha, quien aun no habia abandonado el salón lo cual le parecía extraño.

Uchiha-san?- llamo el doncel acaparando mas de la atención que deseaba sintiendo como los penetrantes ojos de itachi se encontraban con los suyos- no creo… que es decir.. no tiene porque esperar a que terminemos- deidara maldijo por su falta de elocuencia mientras trataba de sostenerle la mirada al moreno.

Itachi volvio a fruncir un poco mas el ceño haciendo pensar a deidara que lo habia ofendido- no es que no lo quiera aquí no es que tampoco aprecie su buena voluntad… bueno lo que quiero decir es que no quiero importunarlo estoy seguro que tiene muchos invitados a los cuales…

no es ninguna molestia joven namikaze- dijo itachi esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al ver como el rubio traba de excusarse mientras un hermoso rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas- por el contrario es usted una visita especial y no puedo permitirme dejarlo en tal estado. Ademas seria un placer escoltarlos hasta la fiesta

Deidara no pudo evitar sonrojarse haciendo que tanto la mucama como iruka reprimieran una risita mientras sonreían- estoy de acuerdo con el joven uchiha deidara-san , creo que no hay mejor guía que el dueño de casa- agrego el moreneo mientras terminaba de limpiar la restante de la crema y le colocaba un poco de base sobre el parpado y por debajo de los ojos para cubrir el leve moretón que amenazaba con aparecer.

Por su parte el rubio se sentía acorralado al parecer no podría zafarse de la presencia del uchiha tan fácilmente- bien con esto bastara, le parece?- le pregunto el moreno mientras le ponia un espejo delante para verse el rostro. El rubio miro su reflejo con cuidado, iruka habia hecho un excelente trabajo con su ojo ya no se veía tan hinchado y la base estaba puesta de una manera tan sutil que parecía su propia piel nuevamente solo un poco rosada como si le hubiera dado tenuemente el sol.

Esta perfecto muchas gracias iruka-san- respondio esbozando una sonrisa tras dejar el espejo aun lado.

Me alegro, es un alivio que no te halla dejado marca- musito iruka ganándose una sonrisa del rubio quien volvia a pasarse la mano por el rostro nuevamente para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Bien creo que ya dejamos esperando demasiado tiempo a uchiha-san- dijo deidara tras ponerse de pie y dejar el espejo a un lado-

En absoluto y coincido con iruka-san es bueno saber que tan bello rostro se encuentre impecable- el rubio solo pudo sonrrier y evitar que un sonrojo se asomara por sus mejillas muchos varones le solian lanzar piropos era común para el pero por alguna razón le desencajaba que un uchiha podría ser capaz de hacer uno.

Agradesco su preocupación..- dijo con suavidad- pero creo que deberíamos volver a la fiesta no quiero preocupar a nuestros padres inecesariamente.

Itachi simplemente asintió para luego guiar a los dos donceles fuera de la habitación junto con los demas invitados. No paso mucho tiempo para que se encontraran nuevamente rodeados de donceles y varones cada uno con objetivos distintos. Deidara pudo apreciar la gran facilidad que tenia el mayor de los hermanos uchiha para tratar tanto a varones como a donceles. Por mas que su semblante fuese serio y aveces distante, itachi parecia saber que decirles y en que manera hacerlo era como si leyera sus mentes. Ahora entendia porque su madre estaba tan embelesada con el joven, era simplemente perfecto el mejor prospecto de marido con el cual un doncel o mujer podría soñar.

Mientras tanto itachi no dejaba de examinar a su acompañante que parecía todo menos interesado en el lo cual aun le seguía pareciendo un misterio, deidara era el primer doncel que no intentaba meterse dentro de sus pantalones o en su billetera., bueno tampoco era que fuera a necesitar lo segundo pero lo donceles y mujeres dentro de esta sociedad eran bastante oportunistas y ambiciosos. Sin embargo tuvo que recordarse nuevamente que probablemente su padre le halla recordado las normas de su amistad. No obstante no solo habia sido la falta de interés del doncel lo que le llamo la antencion, itachi asumió que deidara seria un doncel sumamente timido he introvertido debido a que su roce social no habia sido muy amplio.

Sin embargo se encontró con la sorpresa de que deidara era un az al momento de ser sociable pudo ver como el joven sonreía con disimulo y conversaba elocuentemente sin muestra de vergüenza con los varones y donceles. Era como si cada uno de sus gestos y acciones estuviera fríamente calculado lo cual le supo extrañamente familiar no podía evitar sentirse levemente aludido.

El sonido de un celular llamo la atención de ambos viendo como iruka tomaba su aparato y lo abria tras leer el mensaje que le habían enviado. Deidara no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la expresión en el rostro del mayor- ocurrio algo?- pregunto preocupado-

No es de preocuparse, solo es su madre joven deidara debo volver con naruto-kun al instante- itachi vio la preocupación en las orbes azules al instante- voy contigo-

Iruka negó con la cabeza- no hay porque preocuparse, el estará bien solo necesito vigilarlo durante la fiesta, deidara-san procure disfrutar la fiesta- dijo en forma conciliadora ganándose un suspiro por parte del menor para luego dirigirse a itachi-

Uchiha-san le encargo al joven namikaze porfavor- el rubio se tenso al concientizar de que se quedaría a solas nuevamente con el varon- pero.. iruka..

No se preocupe que yo me encargare de el- intervino itachi ver como iruka hacia una leve reverencia tras retirarse.

Por su parte deidara trataba de controlar su nerviosismo, estaba molesto con su chaperon por haberlos dejado solos al parecer iruka al igual que sus padres confiaban demasiado en itachi y eso era algo que el rubio no podía comprender.

Algún inconveniente?- deidara salio de su pequeña discusión interna para luego ver a su anfritrion- no sucede nada solo que.. estoy algo desconcertado- admitió con un poco de vergüenza sin querer ofender al moreno.

El rubio vio como itachi esbozaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa mientras que de sus orbes negras despegaba un destello de divercion.

No muerdo, si es eso lo que le preocupa- solto con descaro haciendo sonrojar de pies a cabeza a su invitado.

Pero que cosas dice!- respondio alarmado desviando la mirada tratando de disimular su evidente sonrrojo el cual itachi siguia encontrando a adorable.

Pero porque negar lo innegable? Aun que he de comprenderlo no es común que dejen solos a un doncel y a un varon que se acaban de conocer- dediara suspiro aliviado al ver que el moreno comenzaba a hablar de forma razonable no obstante le sorprendia la frescura de sus palabras- sin embargo- continuo el moreno- no debería sorprendernos no creer?

A que se refiere?- cuestiono nuevamente sin entender completamente- nuestras familias han sido aliados desde la época de nuestros ancestros y creo que es natural que quieran que esos lazos perduren de tal manera de generación en generación.

Uchiha-san pensé que teníamos claro el acuerdo de nuestros padres- dijo inmediatamente deidara entre confundido y avergonzado.

Itachi vio al joven doncel extrañado- y que le hace pensar que estoy diciendo lo contrario?-

He?- deidara cayo en cuenta de su error tras sonrojarse de pies a cabeza no puede ser soy un idiota se reclamo a si mismo, estaba por contestarle cuando el grito de varios varones llamo su atención.

Hey itachi mira quien vino a la fiesta- el antes mencionado se giro tras ver como obito arrastraba a su hermano shishui quien venia acompañado de dos pelirrojos.

Kyu-san…. Sasori-san…- itachi vio por el ravillo del ojo como deidara veía con cierta emoción en sus bellos ojos azul al par.

Dei-san- kyubi fue el primero en saludar en ambas mejillas a deidara para luego dejarle espacio a sasori quien no tardo en besar el dorso de la mano del rubio tras hacerlo sonrojar era la primera vez que veía a deidara sonrojarse con un "extraño" cosa que le causo cierta incomodidad al moreno.

Se conocen?-pregunto shishui por itachi

Por supuesto que nos conocemos shishui-san, kyubi-chan y deidara-chan son primos- comento sasori con obviedad

Ambos donceles se sonrojaron al escuchar el "chan" cosa que intrigo mas a itachi que clase de relación tenia sasori con deidara?- eso quiere decir que también eres su primo?- esta vez fue obito quien le gano la pregunta.

Solo de kyubi por parte de su madre- afirmo tras luego ver como el cuerpo de itachi volvia a la normalidad por alguna extraña razón decidio probar algo- aun que soy un amigo muy cercano de los namikaze sin mencionar que hacemos algunos negocios juntos .

Esto en el lenguaje varon era para itachi "Soy uno de los pocos privilegiados en conocer la intimidad de los namikaze, no tienes oportunidad". Pero itachi como buen uchiha que era no se dejaría aplacar tan fácilmente.

Es bueno oírlo, sasori, eso quiere decir que tendremos varias reuniones juntos- comento cortez pero de manera filosa uchiha viendo como el rostro del pelirojo se desencajaba un poco ya que si lo traducimos seria algo como esto "no eres el único con privilegios aquí"

Kyubi, a pesar de ser doncel sabia leer entre líneas especialmente cuando se trataba de discusiones de varones. Sabia que su primo tenia cierto interés en deidara desde hacia un buen tiempo y al enterarse que deidara al fin asistiría a una fiesta en sociedad no habia perdido la oportunidad de asistir. Cuando llegaron no habia hecho mas que buscarlo y no pudieron dar con el hasta que encontraron a los primos del anfritrion. Kyubi sabia que sasori estaba tratando de marcar territorio por asi decirlo sin embargo el uchiha no le estaba dando espacio para ello. Pero tampoco era como si uchiha estuviese queriendo marcar territorio sobre su primo no obstante tampoco estaba insinuando lo contrario era como si estuviese defendiendo una "propiedad" que es libre por si misma pero al mismo tiempo accesible, lo cual era incoherente ante sus ojos.

Bueno caballeros dado que han comenzado a hablar de negocios creo que es tiempo que deidara-san y yo nos pongamos al dia- intervino kyubi el tenso silencio mientras tomaba a deidara del brazo-

Es verdad, hace tiempo que no nos sentamos a charlar- comento deidara despues de presenciar todo el espectáculo- si no es mucha molestia uchiha-san, le agradesco su compañía y hospitalidad-

Al contrario y porfavor dejémonos de formalidades dudo que nuestros padres les agrade si queremos formar una estrecha amistad- itachi esbozo una minúscula sonrisa al ver como deidara se volvia a sonrojar por su parte kyubi no pudo evitar ver como sasori fulminaba a itachi con la mirada, dios los varones eran imposibles aun no estaba seguro cuales eran las intenciones de itachi con su primo pero de algo estaba seguro lo averiguaria lo mas pronto posible.

Itadei

Iruka habia ido al encuentro de kushina quien se habia quedado con el pequeño namikaze quien al fin habia dejado de llorar. La peliroja le habia pedido vigilar a naruto mientras ella y mikoto continuaban con sus planes de juntar a sus retoños. El castaño habia logrado convencer a naruto de conocer a mas niños y olvidarse temporalmente de sasuke ya que el pequeño rubio se la habia pasado gran parte del tiempo molesto diciendo cosas como "es un teme malo y egoísta" " yo solo quería ser su amigo". Gracias a dios naruto era un niño muy sociable y al ver mas niños no lo pensó dos veces y salio disparado hacia ellos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que naruto formara un considerable grupo de amigos en su mayoría donceles y niñas de su edad ya que iruka le habia explicado el porque no podía tener amigos varones.

Mientras tanto sasuke seguía encerrado en su habitacion por voluntad propia no bajaría a la fiesta de jardín ya suficiente castigo tenia con tener que asistir a la fiesta de te que los haruno estaban organizando para este próximo fin de semana. Oh si vaya que su padre si sabia como castigarlo, la invitación le habia llegado hacia meses y se habia librado de ella diciéndole a su padre que un varon jamas asistia una fiesta de te eso era solo para niñas y donceles. Su padre habia concordado con el ya que ningún hijo suyo asistiría a una fiesta de niñas y donceles, sobre su cadáver no obstante gracias al dobe la cabeza de los uchiha habia cambiado de opinión y considerado que le serviría aquella fiesta para medir sus palabras delante de las damas y donceles.

Sasuke volvio a hundir la cabeza dentro de la almohada con toda la intención de ahogarse en ese mismo instante- sabes que por mas que hundas la cabeza no podras cambiar los hechos- escucho la voz de kakashi para luego soltar un gruñido haciendo reir al mayor.

Sasuke, tarde o temprano tendras que bajar- comento kakashi mientras sacaba un pequeño libro naranja.

Hngr- el no iba a bajar no estaba de humor para soportar a todas las féminas y donceles tras de el especialmente a sakura quien probablemente ahora mismo debe estar saltando de un pie al saber que iria a su estúpida fiesta.

Kakashi vio como el pequeño varon tomaba la almohada y la ponía sobre su cabeza para dejar de oírlo- sabes sasuke, creo que naruto-kun solo quería ser tu amigo.

Sasuke rolo los ojos para luego gruñir en respuesta- vaya forma de querer ser amigos- kakashi solto una leve risita haciendo que sasuke saltara de su cama molesto

No le veo lo gracioso

Eje disculpa huracán pero creo que su reacción fue nomal- comento con simpleza

En que mundo es normal golpear a un varon que solo estaba siendo cortez?- cuestiono sasuke algo molesto.

Bueno para empezar el nunca antes habia conocido un varon que no fuera parte de su clan- informo kakashi haciendo que el semblante del pequeño uchiha lo viera con interés.

Lo que quiero decir es que naruto-kun no sabe como comportarse frente a otros varones que no sean de su clan porque siempre ha estado viviendo en su casa- ahí fue donde sasuke recordó la conversación con sus padres y itachi.

Padre dijo que esta era su primera fiesta- comento con neutralidad haciendo asentir a kakashi-

Al parecer tu eres el primer amigo del pequeño doncel sasuke, deberías sentirte afortunado y agradecido- le dijo kakashi haciendo que sasuke frunciera el ceño

Porque?

Mnh pongámoslo asi, los primeros lazos que forma un doncel con un varon siempre son importantes. Ser el primero en la vida de un doncel y permanecer en ese puesto es una de las muchas expectativas que tenemos los varones- sasuke entendia la idea general que kakashi trataba de explicarle o almenos eso creía

Hn eso quiere decir que si soy el primero soy el mejor?- pregunto con cautela viendo como kakashi se quedaba en silencio un momento.-mnh algo asi, siempre y cuando te mantengas como el primero.

Sasuke fruncio el ceño, ya que aun no entendia como se mantendría en primer lugar si ya habia sido su primer "amigo" que le hacia pensar a kakashi que perdería su puesto- y porque no podría mantenerme en el primero?-

Kakashi rio internamente al ver la confusión y la molestia en los ojos de sasuke sabia que estaba creando un monstro pero tarde o temprano sucedería- nadie a dicho eso, solo es parte del ciclo de la vida, naruto-kun es un doncel muy sociable y al igual que quizo ser tu amigo va querer hacer mas amigos.- y fue ahí donde todo comenzó a encajar.

Si naruto hacia mas amigos eso significaba que sasuke ya no seria el primer y único amigo que tuviera el rubio. Un momento pero se supone que los donceles solo hacen amistad con donceles y niñas, sasuke se vio aliviado por un instante para luego recordar el incidente del jardín, al pequeño namikaze no le importaría si fuesen varones mujeres o donceles el igual quedria ser amigo de ellos. Sasuke apretó los puños de tanto solo imaginar a mas de un varon tomando de la mano a su rubio. Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno bajo de la cama y abrió las puertas de su habitación.

Vas algún lado sasuke?- pregunto el mayor alzando una ceja pero riendo por dentro.

El aludido simplemente paro un seco por un momento dándole la espalda a kakshi para luego asentir con la cabeza y seguir caminando, el peli blanco simplemente suspiro para luego guardar su libro he ir tras el pequeño uchiha. Si tenia suerte se encontraría con el chaperon de los namikaze, una sonrisa se dibujo debajo de su mascara mientras se perdia tras la puerta.

No paso mucho tiempo para que sasuke llegara al jardín en busca del pequeño rubio a quien no tardo en encontrar rodeado de varias niñas y donceles. Se veía alegre conversando y jugando con ellos quitándole un peso de encima no obstante tuvo la mala suerte de ser alcanzado por su nuevos amigos.

Sasuke donde has estado te estuvimos buscando por todo el jardín- reclamo suigetsu para luego exclamar con un fingido gemido de preocupación al ver el parche en el ojo de sasuke.

Hn- fue lo único que le respondio el moreno para luego ver como jugo se acercaba y golpeaba al susodicho en la cabeza.

Al parecer el doncel te dejo un lindo regalo- se burlo neiji quien recibió una mirada fulminante de parte del menor

El burro hablando de orejas?- defendió shino haciendo sonrreir a sasuke

Tenten volvio a rechazarte?- inquirio suigetsu tras soltar una carcajada haciendo bufar a neiji.

Por lo menos me habla- se defendió el oji perla

Ouw golpe bajo- los cinco varones giraron tras escuchar la suave y burlona voz de sai.

No deberías estar junto al grupo de donceles- remarco sasuke algo cansado su primo era lo que llamaban un doncel difícil.

Sai era el primer doncel nacido dentro del clan uchiha por lo cual la familia lo cuidaba como oro sin embargo los mayores no hablaban mucho sobre el ya que se sentían ligeramente avergonzados que un clan de puros varones y mujeres diera un doncel. Sin embargo la generación de los padres de sasuke lo veian como un gran tesoro ya que sai a pesar de ser doncel tenia un cuerpo bien construido y fuerte sin mencionar que su salud era magnifica por lo cual era muy codiciado por diferentes clanes.

Es muy aburrido estar rodeado de donceles y niñas que solo hablan de ustedes- señalo acusadoramente tras cruzarse de brazos- sin mencionar que tu futura esposa no deja de insistirme para asistir a su ridícula fiesta de te.

Sasuke palidecio aterrado ante semejante idea para luego fruncir el seño al ver que sus amigos no disimulaban en esconder su risa- bueno te guste o no debes ir donde ellos este no es lugar para donceles- insistió sasuke con la esperanza de que sai se fuese sin embargo sabia que su primo estaba lejos de irse.

Yo no encuentro la presencia de tu primo indeseable sasuke- intervino neiji al instante.

Igual yo, por el contrario creo que sai-san le daría algo de vida a nuestra reunión- esta vez fue shino quien apoyo la idea

Además no siempre tenemos la fortuna de conocer al único doncel de los uchiha- bromeo insituante suigetsu moviendo sus dos cejas.

Sasuke fruncio el cejo ante semejantes argumentos ya que sabia que lo hacían para divertirse a su costa no obstante como el varon que era no podía permitir que sai deambulara solo por la fiesta sin protección alguna. No le quedaba de otra que aceptar que su primo se quedara con ellos.

Hn supongo que no tengo opción..- dijo algo molesto haciendo sonreir a sai-

Oh vamos sasu-nii veras que te conviene que me quede con ustedes- dijo tras rodear a sasuke con sus brazos, el moreno solo resoplo cansado esta seria una larga fiesta y con sus amigos y primo sobre sus hombros no tendría cuando encontrar a su kitsune nuevamente

Itadei

Después de que su primo lo habia arrastrado fuera de aquella incomoda "conversación" deidara y kyubi se encontraban en una de las glorietas del jardín que estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para compartir sus confidencias sin que nadie los moleste.

Aun no puedo creer que estes aquí- comento el pelirrojo tomándole las manos sin dejar de sonreir, ante la sociedad kyubi era el doncel perfecto al igual que deidara pero entre ellos podían ser como cualquier pre adolecente del mundo.

Yo tampoco, estaba tan nervioso no pensé que papa aceptara la invitación de los uchiha- respondio igual de contento- pero ya sabes como es mama nunca nada se le escapa.

Kyubi rio suave al recordar lo obstinada que podía ser su tia- bueno lo importante es que al fin estas aquí, ahora dime que te parecio?- pregunto con cierta ansiedad mientras baja su voz lo suficiente como para que solo deidara lo escuchara.

Deidara lo vio extrañado para luego caer en cuenta y sonrojarse completamente, miro hacia ambos lado para cerciorarse de que estuvieran completamente solos, fijo sus orbes azules en los rubís de su primo- bueno solo puedo decir que tiene una sonrisa peculiar- respondio en el mismo tono con el que le habían preguntado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que una suave risa irrumpiera el silencio entre ambos kyubi se tapo los labios delicadamente con el pañuelo que llevaba tratando de no reir estrepitosamente ante semejante comentario, por su parte deidara no pudo evitar contagiarse de la risa de kyubi por lo cual imito el acto. Ambos donceles rieron de lo lindo de manera silenciosa tras poder recuperar la compostura.

Como siempre deidara tus observaciones siempre son de los mas a tinadas- comento el prelirojo tras limpiarse las lagrimas que se escapaban por el rabillo del ojo con su pañuelo.

Es acaso un crimen hacer una humilde y justa observación?- cuestiono falsamente ofendido haciendo reir suave a su primo.

No por supuesto que no pero es justamente esa… peculiar sonrisa lo que tiene a todas las damas y donceles tras de el- le informo con un tono de "sabe lo todo"

Uhn pensé que era por los ceros que engordaban su chequera?- pregunto con falsa inocencia haciendo exclamar alarmadamente a kyubi quien no tardo en ponerle la mano en la boca.

No digas eso ni en broma deidara- reprendio con el cenño fruncido para luego sentir como la lengua de deidara se pasaba por su dedos-ugh deidara!

Deidara esbozo una amplia sonrisa al ver como kyubi se limpiaba la mano con su pañuelo. Amaba poder tener esta libertad con kyubi era el único que le permitia ser como era por lo menos unos cuantos minutos- no dramatices, pero debes admitir que la mayoría en esta fiesta busca meterse en la chequera mas gorda- comento en voz baja mientras recobraba su postura.

Kyubi suspiro para luego negar con la cabeza- no todos podemos darnos el lujo de ser románticos sabes?- el rubio arco una ceja extrañado para luego caer en cuenta de su error

Kyuu..

Tal vez tengas razón mucho de estos perfectos prospectos buscan la billetera mas gorda, sin mencionar el status. Sin embargo dei algunos no tenemos opción…

Y que te hace pensar que yo tengo opción?- cuestiono levemente ofendido interrumpiendo a su primo.

Deidara sintió la mirada analítica de su primo sobre si en un momento pensó que el pelirojo se mandaria con un sermón extenso pero se sorprendio cuando este tomo aire y suspiro tras levantarse y extenderle la mano.

No es bueno que nos ausentemos mucho dei-san no seria bueno para nuestra reputación además hay un par de donceles y chicas que me gustaría presentarse- el tono que eso era calmado y acertido lleno de fuerza y control. Deidara tuvo que morderse la lengua y aceptar la mano que le brindaba kyubi para salir de la glorieta rumbo a la fiesta.

No paso mucho para que deidara hiciera nuevas amistades conocio a konan Tenshi cuya familia era dueña de un centro papelero muy reconocido en konoha. Hidan Yuga doncel sus padres eran dueños de los mejores rebaños de vacas sin mencionar camales y supermercados. Y finalmente estaban Tobi y Haku kagu ambos donceles y mellizos su familia era prácticamente dueña de todas las minas de mercurio que rodeaban la ciudad.

Deidara admiraba he envidiaba como kyubi se paseaba entre las multitudes de donceles y damas como un experto saludando y armando conversación; deseaba tanto poder tener esa capacidad tan natural para tratar con la personas. Si bien es cierto todos lo alababan por su excelente trato con la gente desde sus propios padres hasta los invitados de esta fiesta el, deidara namikaze uzumaki sabia que aun le faltaba mucho para llegar a ser igual de perfecto que kyubi uzumaki.


	4. Chapter 4

Habia pasado un par de días desde la fiesta de debutantes que los uchihas habían organizado. Los anfitriones estaban mas que encantados con los resultados, todos los donceles, dama y varones habían llenado los tabloides de las revistas mas importantes de a ciudad. En especial los hermanos uchiha y namikaze quien ahora la prensa no dejaba en paz por lo cual minato se encontraba sumamente enfurecido ya que esos odiosos periodistas no dejaban de tocar la puerta de su casa y llamar por teléfono.

Gracias a la fiestecita de fugaku ahora tendría que lidiar con esos buitres carroñeros sin mencionar las cuantiosas proposiciones de matrimonio por parte de los empresarios que habia conocido en la fiesta. En que estaba pensando cuando acepto llevar a sus retoños a territorio uchiha debio mantenerse firme ante los ruegos de kushina y los ojitos de cordero degollado de sus hijos pero no, tenia que ceder y ahora cargaría con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Suspiro pesado tras dejarse caer sobre su enorme sillon de cuero negro, pasándose las manos por el rostro trato de ignorar la vibraciones que provenían del segundo cajón de su escritorio donde habia condenado temporalmente todos sus aparatos, desde el black Berry pasando por el iphone hasta su ipad. Dios acaso no podía tener un minuto de paz rogo tras escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta de su estudio.

Papa.. estas ocupado?- el rubio levanto inmediatamente la cabeza al escuchar la dulce voz de su primogénito quien habia entre abierto un poco la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

Siempre estoy libre para ti cielo- deidara esbozo una amplia sonrisa tras entrar a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Minato se detuvo admirando el hermoso doncel en el que deidara se estaba convirtiendo no solo en apariencia sino también en sabiduría. Deidara habia madurado bastante desde que era chico lo cual le causaba alivio ahora era el doncel mas codiciado del clan Namikaze sin mencionar que era el orgullo de su familia, minato no podía estar mas que satisfecho con el cambio que habia hecho su hijo.

Sin embargo todo venia con un precio ya que últimamente estaba siendo presionado por los del consejo para encontrarle una prospecto a su pequeño no obstante tenia la suerte de que el tiempo de nupcias para un joven doncel en su familia era recién a los veinte años durante el tiempo restante el doncel tenia permitido tener citas con diferentes hombres siempre y cuando un chaperon los acompañara.

Pero para su mala suerte debido a que deidara habia progresado tan rápido en los últimos años los ancianos del concejo quería acelerar el proceso y por lo menos tener dos futuros prospectos para el clan. No obstante minato no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente no le importaba si las cosas habían empeorado con la fiesta de fugaku el dejaría que deidara escogiera a su marido era lo minimo que podía hacer por su angelito.

Te sientes bien to-san?- minato salio de su trance tras escuchar la preocupación en la voz de su hijo

Descuida solo ando un poco cansado dime que ocurre-respondio el mayor mientras se frotaba las sienes para luego regalarle una sonrisa reconfortante a su hijo.

Deidara tomo asiento en uno de los asientos que se encontraban frente al escritorio de su padre- quería consultarte sobre la fiesta de te que estan organizando los haruno este fin de semana.

Si, que pasa con ella? Eso me recuerda que debo enviar la confirmación esta semana- se recordó tras anotarlo en un post-it y ponerlo sobre su monitor.

Bueno lo que sucede es que no estoy tan seguro si Naru deba asistir- comento con suavidad viendo como su padre lo veía extrañado, el rubio solo pudo suspirar- lo que quiero decir es que no creo que Naru-chan este listo para una fiesta de te padre- deidara trato de sonar razonable pero al parecer minato no dejaba verlo sin comprender.

A donde quieres llegar con esto hijo?- cuestiono el mayor sin perder el tono suave y autoritario-

Deidara se mordio el labio inferior tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, debía persuadir a su padre a como de lugar sin delatar a su pequeño hermano ya suficiente habia tenido con poder convencer a su madre que no le dijera nada sobre el incidente con la menor de los Haruno.

Flash Back

Despues de un buen merecido paseo por el jardín de los uchiha y de haber disfrutado del cotilleo con sus nuevas amistades kyubi no habia tardado en preguntar por el pequeño rayo de sol que vivía en la casa de los namikaze. En efecto kyubi tenia un instinto casi maternal cuando se trataban de su hermano menor y de naruto le era imposible no preguntar por el pequeño rubio cada ve que veía deidara por lo que su primo no lo pensó dos veces para complacerlo.

Deidara se sentía halagado que kyubi le tomara tanto cariño a su hermano con suerte naruto también aprendería del pelirojo para ser un buen doncel, sin embargo tratándose de naruto . Y hablando del rey de roma, en cuanto llegaron a la zona infantil no pudieron evitar presenciar cierta "revuelta" en el grupo de niñas y donceles, sintiendo un mal presentimiento deidara no tardo en tomar la mano de su primo para acelerar el paso pero nunca imaginaron con lo que si iban a encontrar…

Naruto y una niña de cabellos rosas se encontraban rodando y forcejeando en el suelo como gatos salvajes.

Suéltame niño tonto! Esto es por golpear a mi sasuke-kun!- gritaba la niña a todo pulmon mientras le tiraba del kimono del pequeño rubio haciendo que se desarreglara haciendo ver mas piel de lo permitido para luego sestarle un golpe en la cabeza.

El NO es TU sasuke-kun!- respondio naruto alzando mas la voz mientras le tiraba de los pelos a sakura, haciéndola gritar mas fuerte.

Sasuke no aras nada?- pregunto con cierta preocupación jugo a un pequeño azabache que no salía de su asombro al escuchar como naruto habia declarado que no era de sakura.

Para que quieres que los detengan si aun no llega la mejor parte- dijo suigetsu animado mientras veía como sakura seguia bajando el kimono dejando ver mas piel para el deleite de los varones y del mismo sasuke quien seguía ensimismado en su mundo.

Es un teme hipócrita el no merecer ser de nadie!- grito nuevamente naruto desarmando a sasuke y trayéndolo al mundo real haciéndolo fruncir el ceño ante semejante comentario. Por su parte naruto estaba mas ocupado en tratar que su kimono permaneciera en pie y al mismo tiempo de enseñarle una elección a esa niña mimada.

Tu puedes Naru!- sasuke se volteo para ver con no tan gran asombro como sai saltaba de un lado al otro y le hacia porras a su rubio- solo un poco mas!

Retractate salvaje!- demando la pelo rosa quien se encontraba sobre naruto tratando de ahorcarlo con sus manos-JAMAS!- pero el rubio fue mas rápido y cambio las posiciones haciendo que sakura estuviera abajo completamente inmovilizada-

Pero que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí- grito kyubi molesto haciendo que todos los niños incluido deidara se paralizaran-

Kyu-neesan?- naruto se giro encontrándose con unas orbes cobrizas que le miran con desaproacion haciéndole bajar la guardia cosa que aprovecho sakura para safarse de el y dejarlo caer de sentón-ouw!

Fin del flash back

Y una cosa llevo a la otra cuando vio a un acalorado iruka con las ropas descompuestas seguido del guardian de sasuke. Si no fuera por que tenia que controlar la turbación de su pequeño hermano deidara ya le hubiera reclamado al castaño por haberlo dejado solo. Muy aparte de ello fue gracias al mismo culpable de la ausencia de iruka, kakashi, quien se ofrecio a resolver el problema con los haruno y su madre.

Muchas veces deidara podía ver bastante de su antiguo yo en naruto, algo que al parecer su padre estaba comenzando a pasar por alto, si fuese el estaba seguro que su padre lo hubiera reprendido al instante sin embargo el pequeño rubio era acreedor de muchas libertades dentro del clan. Al principio deidara pensó que era alucinaciones suyas y que simplemente estaba exagerando pero después de la fiesta de los Uchiha se percato que su padre no habia castigado a naruto a pesar de haberlo sermoneado como era debido. No pudo evitar pensar en lo injusto que era pero al mismo tiempo considero que lo de naruto seria solo una fase verdad? Al igual que lo fue su caso. No obstante deidara quería que su hermanito viviera su infancia tranquila y que al crecer madurara para convertirse en un doncel envidiable de no solo belleza sino elocuencia al hablar.

Es por ello que se encontraba preocupado estaba seguro que si su padre se enteraba del incidente con los haruno haría de la infancia de su hermanito un infierno. Por otro lado no consideraba apropiado que después de semejante espectáculo sakura quisiera verlo en la fiesta, no obstante no dejaba de sorprenderle que la invitación siguiera en pie algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de esa dichosa fiesta de te.

Lo que quiero decir es que Naru aun es algo joven para..- sin embargo deidara no pudo terminar su oración debido a la risa de su padre, el joven rubio vio perplejo como su progenitor se reia de lo lindo en su cara- padre?!

jjaja disculpa cariño pero tienes que admitir que lo que me acabas de decir suena algo riduculo, si me permites recordarte deidara tu tenias la misma edad que tu hermano cuando asististe a tu primera fiesta de te junto con kyuubi- el rubio no pudo evitar sonrojarse completamente ante el tono burlesco y de aquel terrible recuerdo. Si, su primera fiesta de te, empezó y termino en desastre desde tropezarse con el kimono hasta hacer una mezcla espantosa con las hierbas que conllevo a que mas de la mitad de sus acompañantes sufrieran alergias. Por todos los dioses que nunca podría olvidarse de ese espantoso dia.

Papa- suplico, minato decidio calmarse y dejar de reírse a expensas de su primogénito- lo siento pero creo que no estas en posición para decir que naruto no esta listo para su primera fiesta de te cuando tu lo hiciste muy bien- dijo esbozando una calidad sonrisa.

Papa, lo digo enserio- refuto aun mas abochornado- y yo también dei- dijo en tono serio pero suave, deidara solo pudo suspirar mientras trataba de buscar una forma de salirse con la suya- si tanto te preocupa cariño porque no lo acompañas?- sugirió sobresaltando a su hijo.

Pero..,que?! Eso es absurdo- dijo inmediatamente – son puros donceles y niñas con grandes cantidades de azúcar y hierbas padre-

Minato no pudo evitar carcajearse nuevamente algo que amaba de su hijo era que habia heredado el humor de su madre- es verdad, pero si vas todas tus preocupaciones desaparecerán- deidara fruncio el seño para luego meditar la idea por un momento, si asistia a la fiesta de los haruno podría ganarse la simpatía de la dueña de casa y vigilar que naruto no perdiera los estribos nuevamente- esta bien creo que es razonable- acepto finalmente recibiendo una calida sonrisa de parte de su padre para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta.

Verdad dei, se me olvidaba sasori-kun llamo ayer pidiéndome permiso para una cita contigo- aquello congelo al rubio en su sitio mientras luchaba por ocultar su sonrrojo- me comento que te habia dicho para dar un paseo por el parque y luego ir al cine- continuo minato sin despegar la mirada de su hijo quien parecia aun mas nervioso- es cierto?-

Deidara se mordio el labio con ansiedad mientras trataba de no ver a su padre a los ojos, se habia olvidado por completo sobre la cita de sasori por todo el tema de Naru habia pasado por alto el consultar el permiso con su padre pero lo que mas le sorprendia era que minato no parecia estar molesto con el sino todo lo contrario- lo lamento.. creo que lo pase por alto..- dijo con suavidad viendo como su padre le sonreía cálidamente- no tengo problema que salgas con sasori- respondio para sorpresa de deidara a quien se le ilumino el rostro inmediatamente

De verdad?- pregunto casi tartamudeando, deidara no lo podía creer al fin su padre lo dejaría tener una cita-

Minato suspiro hondo para luego ver con ternura a su pequeño angelito- me guste o no dei ya estas creciendo y no puedo impedir que dejes de llamar la antencion- deidara sintió todo su rostro sonrojarse de la pena- padre!- reprendio con suavidad haciendo reir a minato- pero es verdad, dentro de unos años ya seras todo un doncel hecho y derecho- halago mientras se alejaba de su escritorio para estar al lado de deidara quien no dejaba de ponerse rojo.

Papa deja de decir cosas tan penosas- minato simplemente le acaricio los cabellos tras abrazarlo suavemente- vamos no puedes dejar que tu padre tenga un momento de sentimentalismo?- pregunto el rubio mayor- no!- volvio a decir el menor mientras aspiraba el olor de su padre recargándose en su pecho- solo quiero que encuentres a una persona que te sepa valorar y respetar, hijo, que te quiera por quien eres- deidara sintio una punza en el pecho ante el doble discurso de su padre ¿ quien soy realmente? Pensó para si- y.. sasori-kun no esta tan mal para comenzar

Tan mal?- bromeo deidara tras reir suave junto con su padre

Minato bajo la mirada encontrándose con la mirada traviesa de su hijo- en efecto no esta tan mal- volvio a remarcar- solo evalúalo no te estoy dando permiso para que te cases con el- bromeo-

Padre!- grito deidara horrorizado y avergonzado mientras veía como minato se reia de lo lindo y volvia a su escritorio tras darle un beso en la frente-

Deidara salio hecho un semáforo de la oficina de su padre y entro en la primera habitación que encontró tras cerrar la puerta tras de si, recargándose en ella no pudo evitar que una hermosa sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios tras suspirar soñadoramente.

A que se debe tanta felicidad?- el rubio se sobre salto viendo la figura de su primo y la de su hermanito que se encontraban sentados en la mesa de centro- pero.. que hacen aquí?- pregunto completamente avergonzado haciendo reir a naruto mientras kyubi no hacia mas que ver lo divertido.

Kyuu-neesan me esta enseñando hacer grullas de papel para pedir deseos!- exclamo emocionado el pequeño mientras deidara suspiraba y tomaba asiento junto con ellos.

Ya veo.. puedo ayudar?- dijo inmediatamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de papel y trataba de armar su grulla bajo la mirada rubi de kyuubi.

Por tu expresión he de su poner que fue un si no?- susurro el pelirojo a su oído haciendo que deidara rasgara el papel, que les pasaba a todos hoy ¿ acaso era el dia de avergonzar a deidara se pregunto nervioso y molesto- que te hace pensar eso?- dijo mientras naruto le pasaba otro papel para comenzar.

No se, tal vez el hecho que no dejas de tomar papeles rojos y volverlos en grullas? O tal vez el hecho que no dejas de suspirar mientras los doblas de manera tan afectuosa sin mencionar ese claro rubor en tus mejillas, claro porque habria de pensar que podrias tener una cita con samnhsomnhri- deidara no pudo evitar plantarle un pedazo de papel en los labios de su primo.

Vaya hoy estas mas hablador que nunca kyuubi- dijo mientras veía como naruto los veía con curiosidad.

Eso quiere decir que si?- pregunto nuevamente el pelirojo viendo con suma curiosidad al rubio.

Puede ser – le respondio mientras colocaba su grulla junto a una amarilla que habia hecho Naru.

**Itadei**

Sasuke se encontraba rumiendo en su asiento acentuado el ceño fruncido que portaba desde que sai sugirió que seria bueno si ensayaban una fiesta de te en casa antes de ir a la fiesta de los haruno. El pequeño azabache se habia negado pero su madre considero que seria una buena idea al igual que su padre.

Vamos sasu-chan si sigues frunciendo el seño nunca conseguiras esposa- lo fastidio el doncel mientras seleccionaba las hierbas que utilizaría.

Esto es estúpido- mascullo por lo bajo mientras miraba feo a su primo quien únicamente le sonreía triunfante- yo no necesito una esposa-

Sai enarco una ceja fijando sus perlas negras en su primo- oh por supuesto! Que torpe soy- se regaño a si mismo con claro sarcasmo y un tinte de divercion en su voz- con aquella actitud primito lo único que conseguiras es espantar a Namnh-

El pequeño varon no tardo en lanzarle la servilleta de tela sobre el rostro de su adorado primo quien simplemente negó con la cabeza para luego ver lo rojo que se habia puesto el rostro de sasuke-

Sasuke, esa no es forma de tratar a un doncel- el pequeño sintió su cuerpo tensarse por un momento mientras escuchaba como sai reia bajito y acomodaba la servilleta

Okaeri, itachi-niisama- saludo cortezmente sai haciendo que sasuke rolara los ojos internamente para luego tomar asiento sin ver a su hermano- el no es un doncel es un tigre siberiano salvaje- musito por lo bajo

Itachi habia optado por ver como iba la fiesta de los pequeños pensando que sasuke mejoraría su tacto con los donceles pero parecia todo lo contrario vaya que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer- vine a ver como iba todo- dijo mientras toba asiento junto a sasuke.

Hey!- se quejo sai ante el comentario de su primo mientras scaba otro pote transparente y mas hierbas- niisan quiere acompañarnos a tomar el te?

Sasuke- regaño el mayor tras suspira y luego enfocar su atención en su primo- por supuesto-

Genial!- sasuke estaba molesto, no le gustaban las fiestas de te, menos cuando era sai quien preparaba el te, su primo le habia demostrado en ocaciones anteriores que era un fracaso haciendo te y otro fluidos liquidos. Por otro lado el que su hermano estuviera ahí no lo hacia tan placentero ya que sabia que itachi estaba inmiscuyéndose para ver si cometio algún error y oh sopresa justo cuando se estaba vengando de sai, el condenado tenia que aparecer!

Bien aquí tienen, buen provecho.. – dijo sai mientras les ponía a ambos sus bebidas correspondientes-

ambos uchihas agradecieron sus bebidas para luego ver como sai se sobresaltaba nuevamente- oh no me olvide los bocaditos ya vuelvo- y con eso el doncel desaparecio tras la puerta.

Sasuke suspiro aliviado para luego ver su bebida era verde petróleo con un olor de dudosa procedencia, honestamente no se animaba a probarlo por nada del mundo sin embargo no pudo evitar hecharle un vistazo a su hermano quien llevaba tomando el te como si fuera agua mineral.

Es en serio?- itachi poso su ojos sobre la pequeña y horrorizada mirada de su hermano- en serio que?- pregunto sin entender del todo para luego tomar otro poco del te y dejarlo en la mesa mientras a sasuke se le agrandaban los ojos.

No puedo creer que en verdad este tomando el te de sai- le dijo alarmado- y no haber muerto en el intento- itachi simplemente negó – tonto hermanito- dijo tras darle un toque con dos de sus dedos en donde nacia el tabique de su hermano-

Ouw! Hey ahora que hice?- reclamo claramente molesto

Sasuke un caballero jamas desaira o desprecia este tipo de atención que puede ofrecer un doncel o una dama, especialmente si son familia. Oh en todo caso no como tu lo has hecho- dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba un poco mas-

Eso significa que debo decir que si a todo lo que ellos quieren y complacerlos- dijo con horror de solo pensar en ello.

Itachi no pudo evitar reir suave ante semejante conclusión- por supuesto que no solo debes tener mas tacto para negar y si no tienes salida al menos aparentar que no sabe tan mal- dijo tras servirse un vaso con agua y beber haciendo que reirá bajito.

Tu sabes todo acerca de los donceles verdad ni-san?- pregunto con un deje de orgullo y curiosidad haciendo que el moreno se sintiera halagado- quizás no todo pero te puedo asegurar que cada doncel es diferente

Como naruto?- sasuke se encontró a si mismo soltando la sopa para luego taparse la boca inmediatamente-

El mayor parpadeo un par de veces recayendo en las palabras del menor vaya al parecer los namikaze habían dejado mas que una buena impresión en su familia pensó para si mientras recordaba a ese encantador par de hermanos.

Naruto era de por si una joyita se veía desde lejos que tenia el carácter firme de kushina al igual que su cruda sinceridad al hablar. Sin mencionar que no solo habia heredado los distintivos ojos y cabello de su padre sino también su suspicacia y vividez. El moreno sabia que naruto al crecer seria un doncel difícil de lidear con una actitud claramente en cantadora. Itachi estaba seguro que el varon que lo quisiera a su lado tendría que usar mas que versos y joyas para poder ganárselo.

Por otro lado deidara era el polo opuesto al pequeño kitsune, era tan preciso en sus acciones tanto asi que parecia sumamente predecibles sin embargo habían momentos, muy breves momentos en que, el podía notar lo impredecible que el rubio podía ser. Itachi sentía que habia algo mas haya dentro del lenguaje corporal del namikaze la forma en que sus dedos temblaban levemente por momentos mientras otro varon lo tomaba de la mano para saludarlo cortésmente, sin embargo su rostro permanecia fresco, sonriente y complaciente.

Sin mencionar las veces que tomaba un mechon de su cabello sutilmente y jugaba con el hasta hacerlo un nudo y empezaba a desenredarlo o las veces que se mordia el labio inferior cada vez que se quedaba a solas con el. El mayor habia sentido una gran curiosidad por deidara, no entendia muy bien porque pero quería saber la razón de aquellas manias que no dejaban de distraer su atención de los inversionistas que su padre quería que complaciera durante toda la fiesta. Sin embargo su mente estaba mas enfocado en esas pequeñeces que olvido por completo de los inversionistas lo cual hizo que se ganara un sermón de parte de su padre no obstante tenia que admitir que sasuke tenia razón.

Hn – sasuke vio como su hermano esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa para luego revolverle los cabellos y ponerse de pie- dile a sai que el te estuvo exquicito-

El pequeño uchiha asintió mientras veía como itachi salía del salón para luego ver con gran asombro que su hermano habia terminado todo el te- ugh- solto tras olerlo

Ya llegue con los… uhhh no!-se quejo el pequeño doncel mientras se dejaba sentar acongojadamente en su silla al ver que su primo favorito ya no estaba- no tomaste tu te sasu-nii-el aludido pudo ver como la clara decepcion de su primo se iba agrandando y por alguna razón se sintió culpable al ver lo triste

Es que me gusta tomar el te frio- dijo inmediatamente mientras tomaba la taza y bebia de ella un exceso dulzor recorrio su garganta haciendo que su paladar se sintieses pastoso mientras se aguantaba las ganas de escupir el te ahí mismo. Pudo sentir la mirada expectante de su primo por lo que tuvo que juntar todo su valor y hombría para tragarse el condenado liquido.

Que tal?

Sasuke estaba apunto de decir que era el te mas extraño y feo que habia tomado en su vida pero lo pensó dos veces al recordar la conversación que tuvo con su hermano- no sabe tan mal- el moreno pudo ver como su primo fruncio el seño ante su respuesta por lo cual se maldijo a si mismo

Lo que quiero decir es que tal vez si le pones menos azúcar seria mejor- se corrigio de inmediato haciendo que sai sonriera.

Perfecto! Entonces lo hare de nuevo sin tanto azúcar- dijo animado mientras volvia sacar las hierbas, sasuke solo pudo suspirar resignado mientras negaba con la cabeza se pregunta si naruto también sabría como hacer te y en dado caso que tan bueno seria en ello?

Itadei

Itachi no tardo en llegar al porche de su casa, a pesar de estar en vacaciones aun debía cumplir con un estricto horario que iba desde cita de negocios con su padre pasando por omiagues y si tenia tiempo pasar un tiempo calidad con sus amigos. Vaya que la pasaría estupendo este verano verdad? Penso con ironia para ver como la limo se estacionaba y del asiento del copilo salía kakashi para abrirle la puerta.

Itachi-sama buen dia- saludo su asistente personal o como el moreno le gustaba llamarlo su niñero.

Buen dia, kakashi- respondio tras entrar a la limo seguido del mayor

No tardaron en ponerse en camino atravesando la reja principal el moreno se apoyo en la ventana trantando de distraerse con el paisaje urbano de la ciudad mientras kakashi sacaba su ipad y carraspeaba un poco la garganta ganando su total atención.

Veamos el dia de hoy lo tiene bastante libre asi que porfavor deje de fruncir el ceño- pidió el moreno haciendo que itachi rolara los ojos

Por libres te refieres a que remplazaran mis reuniones por omiages?- pregunto con un deje de sarcasmo.

Me alegro que tenga tan buena predisposición para los omiages pero me temo desilusionarlo joven itachi- agrego esbozando una minúscula sonrisa haciendo que la irritación del moreno aumentara- hoy tendrá que asistir a una partida de golf con el mayor de los Mitsumo, Yahiko Mitsumo-sama lo estará esperando en una hora pero descuide será una partida amistosa

El moreno tuvo que rolar los ojos ante lo ultimo, claro partida amistosa pensó con sarcasmo todos sabían que una partida amistosa con yahiko mitsumo era completamente imposible ese hombre era el ser mas competitivo en todo podía volver discusiones amenas en una competencia en menos de un parpadeo. Era completamente extenuante tener que lidiar con el pero su padre habia insistido que itachi y el sean amigos. Sin embargo por mas estresante que fuese a veces itachi preferia tener que aguantar un partida amistosa con yahiko en vez de pasarla encerrado en la oficina con un monton de empresario o peor ser torturado por alguna mujer o doncel durante horas.

Después del almuerzo con los hermanos zabusa-san y zetsu-san tiene una reunión con shisui-sama para introducirlo apropiadamente al personal- itachi giro la mirada hacia la ventana nuevamente no tardarían mucho en llegar al compo de golf pensó para luego recaer en las palabras de kakashi y suspirar,muchas veces le gustaría pasar unas vacaciones normales como sus demas amigos, aun que sus vacaciones tampoco estaban lejos de ser iguales a las suyas la gran diferencia es que sus amigos a pesar de ser herederos no tenían que cargar con una responsabilidad tan grande como era el clan uchiha.

Su clan y el de los namikaze eran uno de los pocos que se habían conservado en numero durante generaciones y al no dejar de crecer las responsabilidades para los futuros lideres eran aun mayor debiendo responder a varias ramas familiares a las cuales proteger y proveer. Era su obligación como el mayor tener que aprender todo lo referente al clan y a la empresas que estaban bajo su nombre, si tenia suerte la reunión con shisui terminaría rápido, no lo mal interpreten al moreno le agradaba su primo era el tema de estar en el hospital lo que mas le enfermaba no toleraba aquel ambiente tan, a su parecer deprimente y toxico.

Deberá traer consigo los papeles el dia sábado para discutirlo en la reunión que se hara el domingo su padre quiere que se asegure de revisarlo tres veces, también pidió anotaciones y sugerencias que pueda tener para el nuevo plan sobre las acciones con los nuevos inversionista- agrego kakashi mientras seguía leyendo en su ipad-luego tendrá un receso libre a las cuatro pero antes tendrá una video llamada con los señores senju sobre la fiesta de caridad que se ara en pascuas y por ultimo tiene la reunión con sus amigos en el club akatsuki a las cinco, todo en orden joven?- pregunto el mayor tratando de llamar nuevamente su atención.

como siempre- musito con suavidad para luego ver como kakashi esbozaba una sonrisa- oh es verdad su padre me pidió que le entregara esto- itachi vio con una ceja enarcada como el mayor le entregaba un folder bastante pesado. No paso mucho para que lo abriera y echara una ojeada, el contenido no le sorprendio en absoluto y con todo el gran autocontrol del cual era su mejor marca inspiro hondo cerrando los ojos para luego ver a kakashi directamente a los ojos. El mayor sabia que no se necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el joven uchiha le estaba pidiendo.

Tome lo como opciones, no tiene que escoger inmediatamente- itachi ajusto el agarre en el folder lo suficiente como hacerlo sonar-no se trata de escoger inmediatamente o no…-dijo apretando mas, se sentí cansado y frustrado de esta situación- se trata de tener un poco de sentido común?- termino por el kakashi

Itachi simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego dejar el folder aun lado sintiendo como el auto se detenia- joven itachi hemos llegado- anuncio el conductor por el parlante de la limo, kakashi iba a agregar algo mas a su conversación pero al parecer el moreno estaba mas apresurado en evadir la situación por lo que no espero a que el peli plateado le abriera la puerta haciéndolo por su cuenta.

Opciones? Pensó internamente mientras el conductor le alcanzaba su maleta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la gran entrada del club de golf siendo seguido por kakashi quien llevaba sus palos. El jamas tendría opciones solo una gran lista de instrucciones las cuales seguir al pie de la letra porque por mas que quisiera jamas podría evadirlas, era su responsabilidad por ser el primogénito de su clan.

Itadei

Deidara suspiro por enésima vez en el dia desde que les habia contado la buena nueva a su madre y a kyuubi ambos lo habían arrastrado a comprar un hermoso kimono para su cita con sasori-san aun no podía creer que tendría su primera cita con un varon. Sentia tan nervioso y ansioso pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo al ser su primera cita no tenia idea que cosa se hacían en una cita seria igual que en los omiages? el tenia una leve idea como funcionaban pero no sabia si serian iguales solo esperaba poder causar una buena impresión.

Sasori era uno de los solteros mas codiciados que habia dentro de la sociedad y uno de los mas influyentes sobre la misma tambien, no lo mal entiendan no solo habia aceptado la proposición del pelirojo por la ventaja social que podría brindarle. El rubio tenia que admitir que los años que el pelirojo habia invertido en venir a verlo constantemente sin mencionar que se habia comportado como todo un caballero durante todo este tiempo sin forzar sus sentimientos hacia el habían dado frutos.

Deidara le habia comenzado a tomar cariño y aprecio haciendo que poco a poco se convirtiera en afecto. Ahora el rubio no podía evitar sonrojarse ante su presencia y sus atenciones en cada evento que se encontraban. Le era simplemente imposible ignorar como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que sasori aparecia, se sentía comodo con el era casi como hablar con kyuubi. Por otro lado también estaba el tema del consejo del clan, su padre no se lo habia dicho pero deidara conocía muy bien las normas el sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que salir con alguien y no estaba dispuesto a salir con algún desconocido, aun que si asi hubiera sido el caso igual abria tenido que aceptar sin embargo gracias a los dioses que su padre acepto a sasori como su primera cita.

Dei-san- llamo kyuubi desde lejos haciendo que el rubio saliera de sus meditaciones- quiero que te pruebes este kimono estoy seguro que te quedara encantador- pidió el pelirojo haciendo sonrier a deidara

Claro! Que mas encontraron?- pregunto curioso al ver la cantidad de ropa que llevaba kyuubi.

Oh cariño eso es lo de menos –contesto su madre por su primo mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca y lo arrastraba hasta los cambiadores- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo verdad kyuu-chan?!- el aludido asintió vehemente mientras le entregaba a deidara los kimonos y su madre lo empujaba en el camerino.

Ya dentro del camerino deidara extendió los kimonos para verlos mejor- porque todos tienen gamas de rojos- se pregunto en voz alta- porque a saso-kun le gusta mucho el rojo- oyo que le respondio kyuu para luego sonrojarse y fruncir levemente el ceño- no estoy muy seguro del color- dijo nuevamente mientras se terminaba de probar uno de los kimonos.

Oh tonterías querido a ti todo te queda bien- alentó su madre- sal muero por verte- rogo kushina mientras escuchaba a deidara suspirar, en verdad no le gustaba como le quedaba era demasiado rojo y las flores eran gigantes- esta bien pero no se rian- advirtió tras salir del camerino.

Y el silencio reino por un largo lapso, deidara pudo sentir la mirada de su madre y la de kyuubi sobre su persona era tan desconcertante-podrian decir algo?- dijo ya exasperado mientras jugaba con las mangas del kimono- ugh se acabo voy a probarme otro- dijo inmediatamente tras meterse nuevamente al camerino.

Al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar las risas ahogadas de su madre y kyuubi- no es gracioso!

Lo lamento tanto cariño es que en el maniquí se veía hermoso- se excuso su madre- bueno pues no todos tenemos cuerpo de maniquí- grito desde el interior mientras se ponía otro kimono, se miro al espejo con el nuevo traje era un kimono crema con dorado y hojas rojas no eran tan feo pero tampoco era hermoso- bien aquí voy anuncio saliendo nuevamente.

Mnh no esta mal- comento el pelirojo mientras se acercaba a inspeccionarlo- el problema es que el crema de palidece demasiado

Es verdad cariño es como si te hubieras mimetizado con el traje- comento kushina- porque no te pruebas otro-

Y asi se la pasaron gran parte del dia caminando de tienda en tienda probándose kimonos con tintes rojos y formas organicas. Pero para su mala suerte el rubio no habia podido encontrar nada con lo cual se sintiera satisfecho. Sin embargo no era solo el hecho de no encontrar el kimono perfecto para cita, ese era el ultimo de sus inconvenientes ya que lo que mas le frustraba al rubio era el color. Rojo dios como odiaba ese espantoso y llamativo color, lo hacia resaltar demasiado entre la multitud es por ello que siempre usaba colores sobrios y elegantes para sus kimonos, nada inecesariamente llamativo y si usaba algo que se consideraba "rojo" no pasaba de un carmín oscuro.

Deidara siguió caminando un par de pasos atras de su madre y kyubi quienes aun no planeaban rendirse ambos le prometieron que no saldrían del mall sin haber encontrado su kimono- porque tengo que usar rojo?- volvio a rumear mientras caminaba y veía los escaparates, suspirando ingreso a la tienda y comenzó a buscar nuevamente.

Es decir hay colores tan bonitos porque tiene que gustarle precisamente el rojo- se volvio a lamentar mientras pasaba los colgadores buscando un kimono aceptable- veamos creo que estos podrían funcionar- dijo para si mientras tomaba tres kimonos para luego encaminarse hacia los probadores.

No paso mucho para que saliera con una cara de descontento dejando el kimono con una de las señoritas que atendían en la tienda- kami nunca antes habia tenido problemas para hallar un kimono- dijo rechinanado los dientes tenia tantas ganas de tomar cualquier kimono eh irse con el a estas alturas ya no le importaba nada solo quería irse a casa. Pero no sabia que tenia que dar una buena impresión por lo cual tener el kimono indicado era esencial. De modo que termino por pedir la asesoría de una de las jóvenes de lo cual ahora se arrepentia profundamente la señoria habia traido una gran infinidad de kimonos tanto que deidara tuvo que ayudarle a cargar la mitad y tener demasiado encima no vio a la persona que venia en sentido contrario.

Oh por dios se encuentran bien- exclamo la joven al ver al rubio doncel tropezar con el varon haciendo que el rubio mandara a volar todos los kimonos termiando en el regazo del varon siendo cubiertos por los mismos.

Se encuentra bien-escucho deidara mientras trataba de recobrar la compostura- si discúlpeme no lo vi mientras venia…. Yo..- el rubio se quedo congelado al encontrarse con aquellas perlas negras nuevamente, solo pudo tragar seco y sentir como su cuerpo temblaba nuevamente-….Uchiha-san…

Notas: hey chicas gracias por los favs y fallows! Zanzamaru mi fiel lectora me alegro que mi fic te halla animado el dia! Espero que todo ande bien amo tus reviews!


End file.
